Gundam Seed: Nation of the Stars
by 117Jorn
Summary: Fem-Kira story, inspired by "Nation of the Ice" The more things change, the more they stay the same. the Idependant Colony Alliance and Zaft attack Heliopolis to gain the 10 Gundams. But something happens. Fem-Kira/OC L/OC Rated T will be rated M in time
1. Mecha page

_**GAT-X001 Hero**_

_**Codename: Hero**_

_**Model Number: GAT-X001**_

_**Unit type: Prototype Transformable general purpose mobile suit**_

_**Manufacturer: Morgenroete**_

_**Operator(s): ICA, Orb**_

_**Powerplant: A.R.C Reactor**_

_**Height 16.3 meters**_

_**Equipment and design features: Sensors, range unknown**_

_**Fixed Armaments: **__**2x Beam Saber, stored in wrist armor, hand-carried in use; 2x 105mm Machine Cannon, fire-linked, concealed in shoulders; 2x "Armor Schneider" Assault Knife, stored in hip armor, hand-carried in use; 2x Beam Dagger, stored in hips, hand-carried in use; 2x"Igelstellung" 75mm Automatic Multi-Barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head.**_

_**Optional Armaments: Shield, Buster Rifle, **__**1x Exia Sword/Rifle (Retractable, standard on right arm, retracts to Forearm when not in use, In hand when in use. can be placed on right thigh as well.)**_

_**Known Pilot: Jordan Takeo**_

_**Colors: Blue with gold trim. White thighs Biceps and face.**_

_**Author's Notes: One of my Favorite suits ladies and gentlemen! Based off of the XXG-01W Wing Gundam Ver. Ka from Gundam Wing. **_

_**GAT-X002 Shadowscythe**_

_**Codename: Shadowscythe**_

_**Model Number: GAT-X002**_

_**Unit type: Prototype Close-Quarter combat/Stealth mobile suit**_

_**Manufacturer: Morgenroete**_

_**Operator(s): ICA, Orb**_

_**Powerplant: A.R.C Reactor**_

_**Height 16.3 meters**_

_**Equipment and design features: Sensors, range unknown, Mirage Colloid**_

_**Fixed Armaments: **__**2x 105mm Machine Cannon, fire-linked, concealed in shoulders; 2x "Armor Schneider" Assault Knife, stored in hip armor, hand-carried in use; 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm Automatic Multi-Barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head; **_

_**Optional Armaments: **__**Anti-Beam Buster Shield, mounted on left arm; Beam Scythe, **_

_**Known Pilot: Matthew Takeo**_

_**Colors: Black with Yellow trim. White thighs Biceps and face.**_

_**Author's Notes: Based off of the XXG-01D Gundam Shadowscythe from Gundam Wing. **_

_**GAT-X003 Defense**_

_**Codename: Defense**_

_**Model Number: GAT-X003**_

_**Unit type: Prototype Heavy Assault mobile suit**_

_**Manufacturer: Morgenroete**_

_**Operator(s): ICA, Orb**_

_**Powerplant: A.R.C Reactor**_

_**Height 16.7 meters**_

_**Equipment and design features: Sensors, range unknown, **_

_**Fixed Armaments: **__**2x 105mm Machine Cannon, fire-linked, concealed in shoulders; 2x "Armor Schneider" Assault Knife, stored in hip armor, hand-carried in use; 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm Automatic Multi-Barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head; 6x Homing Missiles, stored in shoulders; 24x Micro-missiles, two pods each with 12 missiles, one pod on each leg; 2x Chest Gatling cannons; Army knife, mounted in right arm;**_

_**Optional Armaments: Beam Gatling cannon, mounted on the left arm; Beam Saber, hidden in left arm.**_

_**Known Pilot: Corrine Alex**_

_**Colors: Red with Orange/Yellow trim. White thighs Biceps and face.**_

_**Author's Notes: Based off of the XXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms from Gundam Wing. **_

_**GAT-X004 Slash**_

_**Codename: Slash**_

_**Model Number: GAT-X004**_

_**Unit type: Prototype Close-Quarter combat/Stealth mobile suit**_

_**Manufacturer: Morgenroete**_

_**Operator(s): ICA, Orb**_

_**Powerplant: A.R.C Reactor**_

_**Height 16.5 meters**_

_**Equipment and design features: Sensors, range unknown, **_

_**Fixed Armaments: **__**2x Homing Missiles, concealed in shoulders; 2x "Armor Schneider" Assault Knife, stored in hip armor, hand-carried in use; 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm Automatic Multi-Barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head; 2x Heat Shotel, stored on back, hand-carried in use; **_

_**Optional Armaments: Shield, mounted on left arm**_

_**Known Pilot: Hamar Ashman**_

_**Colors: Black with Yellow/Grey trim. White thighs Biceps and face.**_

_**Author's Notes: Based off of the XXG-01SR Gundam Sandrock from Gundam Wing. **_

_**GAT-X005 Inferno**_

_**Codename: Inferno**_

_**Model Number: GAT-X005**_

_**Unit type: Prototype Ground Close-Quarter combat mobile suit**_

_**Manufacturer: Morgenroete**_

_**Operator(s): ICA, Orb**_

_**Powerplant: A.R.C Reactor**_

_**Height 16.4 meters**_

_**Equipment and design features: Sensors, range unknown, **_

_**Fixed Armaments: **__**2x "Armor Schneider" Assault Knife, stored in hip armor, hand-carried in use; 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm Automatic Multi-Barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head; 'Dragon Fang' mounted on right arm, equipped with two Flamethrowers;**_

_**Optional Armaments: Shield, mounted on left arm; Beam Glaive, holstered on back, hand-carried when in use.**_

_**Known Pilot: Adam Parker**_

_**Colors: Black with Yellow/Grey trim. White thighs Biceps and face.**_

_**Author's Notes: Based off of the XXG-01S Shenlong Gundam from Gundam Wing. **_

_**GAT-X006 Monster**_

_**Codename: Monster**_

_**Model Number: GAT-X006**_

_**Unit type: Prototype General Purpose mobile suit**_

_**Manufacturer: Morgenroete**_

_**Operator(s): ICA, Orb**_

_**Powerplant: Tau A.R.C Reactor**_

_**Height 23.3 meters**_

_**Equipment and design features: Sensors, range unknown, **_

_**Fixed Armaments: **__**2x "Armor Schneider" Assault Knife, stored in hip armor, hand-carried in use; 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm Automatic Multi-Barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head; 2x Beam Saber, holstered on shoulders, hand-carried in use; **_

_**Optional Armaments: Shield, mounted on left arm, 8x small DRAGOON fangs holstered inside; Beam Magnum**_

_**Known Pilot: Bring Destruction**_

_**Colors: Black with Red trim. Black thighs Biceps and face.**_

_**Author's Notes: It has the head of the CB-001 1 Gundam, but the rest of the body is from the GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron. The shield is like the CB-0000G/C Reborns Cannon's shield**_

_**GAT-X134 Samurai**_

_**Codename: Samurai**_

_**Model Number: GAT-X134**_

_**Unit type: Prototype Close Quarter Assault mobile suit**_

_**Manufacturer: Morgenroete**_

_**Operator(s): ICA, Orb**_

_**Powerplant: Ultracompact Energy Battery**_

_**Height 16.3 meters**_

_**Equipment and design features: Sensors, range unknown**_

_**Fixed Armaments: **__**2x "Igelstellung" 75mm anti-air vulcan gun, 2x "Armor Schneider" anti-armor knife, 2x "Schwert Gewehr" Anti-ship Sword, 2x "Midas Messer" beam Boomerang, 2x "Panzer Eisen" Rocket Anchor, "Scylla" 580mm Multi-Phase energy cannon**_

_**Optional Armaments: **__**"Kaefer Zwei" 115mm duel ram cannon shield**_

_**Known Pilot: **__**Jake Crimson**_

_**Colors: **__**Primary Red with Orange trim**_

_**Author's Notes: **__**Appearance wise, it resembles the GAT-X133 Sword Calamity Gundam.**_

_**GAT-X305 Raven**_

_**Codename: Raven**_

_**Model Number: GAT-X305**_

_**Unit type: **__**Prototype attack use transformable mobile suit**_

_**Manufacturer: Morgenroete**_

_**Operator(s): ICA, Orb**_

_**Powerplant: Ultracompact Energy Battery**_

_**Height 16.3 meters**_

_**Equipment and design features: Sensors, range unknown, Phase Shift**_

_**Fixed Armaments: **__**2x "Igelstellung" 75mm anti-air vulcan gun, 2x beam saber (mounted on the hips), 1x dual 52mm hyper velocity shield cannon (usable in both modes**_) 

_**MA mode: **__**2x "Ahura Mazda" short-range energy cannon, 2x M2M3 76mm machinegun  
><strong>_

_**Known Pilot: **__**Chris Dante**_

_**Colors: **__**Primary midnight blue with red trim. White thighs, biceps, and face**_.

_**Author's Notes:**__**Looks like the GAT-333 Raider full Spec, this suit was made by Akatsukileader13**_

_**GAT-X208 Guardian**_

_**Codename: Guardian**_

_**Model Number: GAT-X208**_

_**Unit type: Prototype Transformable Attack Mobile Suit**_

_**Manufacturer: Morgenroete**_

_**Operator(s): ICA, Orb**_

_**Powerplant: Ultracompact Energy Battery**_

_**Height 17.47 meters**_

_**Equipment and design features: Sensors, range unknown, Phase Shift; **__**"Alpha Geschemeidig Panzer" energy deflection system,**_

_**Fixed Armaments: **__**2x "Armfeuer" 115mm machine gun, mounted on forearms; 2x 55mm beam gun, fire-linked, mounted on backpack, usable only in close-combat mode; 2x 220mm 6-barrel missile/torpedo pod, mounted on the underside of shields; 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm Automatic Multi-Barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head;**_

_**Optional Armaments: **__**'Jormundgand' heavy spear**_

_**Known Pilot: **__**Elizabeth 'Liz' Dante**_

_**Colors:**_ _**Dark purple head, torso, shoulders, forearms and shins. White biceps and thighs. Black trim. It's pack is Dark purple and black trim.**_

_**Author's Notes: **__**Its body is pretty much the same as the Forbidden and Forbidden Blue. The backpack is identical to the Forbidden Blue's, minus the shields, rudders, thrusters, torpedo tubes and phonon maser cannon. It has the Forbidden's shields and thrusters. The two beam guns are located on the sides of the backpack's head.**_ _**This suit was made by Akatsukileader13**_

_**GAT-X220 Grizzly**_

_**Codename: Grizzly**_

_**Model Number: GAT-X220**_

_**Unit type: **__**Prototype Heavy Assault Transformable Mobile Suit**_

_**Manufacturer: Morgenroete**_

_**Operator(s): ICA, Orb**_

_**Powerplant: Ultracompact Energy Battery**_

_**Height 17.47 meters**_

_**Equipment and design features: Sensors, range unknown, Phase Shift; **_

_**Fixed Armaments: **__**2 x "Igelstellung'"75mm multi-barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted on head; 2 x "Schlag" 125mm high-energy long-range beam cannon, mounted on backpack over shoulders; "Kaefer Zwei" 115mm dual ram cannon, mounted on shield connected to left arm; 2x beam claws, hidden on wrist.**_

_**Optional Armaments: **__**Type 71-beam rifle, stored on hip, hand carried in use; hyper bazooka**_

_**Known Pilot: **__**Lev Mikhail**_

_**Colors:**_ _**Primary dark brown with black trim and light brown joints and face**_

_**Author's Notes: **__**Looks like the Full Armour Zeta Gundam With the Calamity's shield and backpack. Simply put, meant for storming through bases and coming out and coming out the other side unharmed. Heavily armored it is slow and cumbersome on the ground, has extra boosters for space maneuverability and can transform into a bear-shaped mobile armor with its Schlag cannons on its back and the beam claws usable on the front 'feet'.**_

_**GAT-X130 Lightning**_

_**Codename: Lightning**_

_**Model Number: GAT-X130**_

_**Unit type: **_

_**Manufacturer: Morgenroete**_

_**Operator(s): ICA, Orb**_

_**Powerplant: Ultracompact Energy Battery**_

_**Height 17.47 meters**_

_**Equipment and design features: **__**sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) armour, light wave pulse flight pack**_

_**Fixed Armaments: **__**2 x "Igelstellung'"75mm multi-barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted on head; 2 x beam saber, stored on hips, hand-carried in use; shield, mounted on left arm**_

_**Optional Armaments: **__**Type 71-beam rifle, stored on hip, hand carried in use; Bazooka**_

_**Known Pilot: **__**Yuuka Mizuki**_

_**Colors:**_ _**White with red trim and red chest**_

_**Author's Notes: **__**Looks like the F91 Gundam but has the Aile Strike's flight pack instead of the twin boosters and the shoulder 'fins' are removed**_

_**GAT-X266 Ranger**_

_**Codename: Ranger**_

_**Model Number: GAT-X266**_

_**Unit type: Long-distance sniper**_

_**Manufacturer: Morgenroete**_

_**Operator(s): ICA, Orb**_

_**Powerplant: Ultracompact Energy Battery**_

_**Height 18.0 meters**_

_**Equipment and design features: **__**sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) armour, **_

_**Fixed Armaments: 2 x Beam Pistols, Holstered in upper back; 8 x Missile launcher, stored in front skirts, 32 missiles in total; **_

_**Optional Armaments: Beam Sniper Rifle, holstered on right shoulder; 9 x DRAGOON shield bits**_

_**Known Pilot: Rusty Mackenzie**_

_**Colors:**_ _**Dark green with Grey trim**_

_**Author's Notes: Looks like the GN-006 Cherudim Gundam **_


	2. Chapter 1: Wakeup call

_**Chapter-One**_

_**Wake-up call**_

_**Heliopolis**_

_**January 25th, C.E. 71**_

_**Aboard the ICA Gettysburg-Class Heavy Cruiser, CNS-Bull Run**_

Jordan Takeo, a young boy at the age of just 16, with short dark brown hair, and brown eyes looked out the porthole of the locker room of the heavy cruiser, CNS-Bull Run and he couldn't believe what he was about to do. Usually, he actually likes a good fight every now and then, but this was different. He was to be part of a commando raid against a Neutral Colony.

Heliopolis was owned by Orb. A supposed neutral nation, but they were secretly building weapons for the Alliance according to their agents. In fact it was one of those same agents who actually proposed the idea to the Atlantic Federation after the combat debut of ZAFT's and the ICA's (under ZAFT command at the time) mobile suits. So, in truth the agent was "handing" these weapons over to them. Not only that, but members of Morgenroete even developed mobile suits that were to be given to the ICA.

Jordan took a glance at the reports of the five weapons he and his team were to collect. The other mobile weapons, the Strike, Blitz, Aegis, Buster, and Duel, were to be taken by Athrun Zala and his team. While the other five units that were built in secret for the ICA in the first place, the Hero, Shadow scythe, Guardian, Slash, and Inferno, were for him and his team to acquire.

Jordan couldn't help but smile as he looked at the images of the unit he was to pilot. The GAT-X001 Hero. Or should he say Hero Gundam. He reached for his pocket and pulled out a small 1/100 scale Mobile suit model. It looked very similar to the Hero, only the wings on the back were four Angelic wings, while the Hero's were just two steel wings but they still had an angelic appearance to them.

_Mom, you really outdid yourself this time. _He thought as he put the model away. His mother was one of the chief engineers for the project, and the developer for all of the Gundams. Apparently she used Jordan's child-hood model he made when he was just 10 as inspiration.

Jordan then put on his Flight suit. It was an ICA flight suit, but customized to his appeal. It was mostly dark blue with a Red and white trim. One his suit was on he took one more glance at Heliopolis, and sighed.

"Hey, you OK?," said a male voice he recognized immediately.

He turned and saw his elder Brother, Matthew Takeo, floating towards him in his Black and Gold pilot suit. He also had dark brown hair, only his was more longer and shaggier than Jordan's. He was just as tall as him, and had the same brown eyes.

He sighed as he answered her question, "Honestly, I don't know. Sure if this mission succeeds we could win the war in short order. Another part of me thinks; why do we have to attack a neutral colony to do it?" he told him with uncertainty in his voice.

"It's alright Jordan. I know the war changed you somewhat, but, we have to carry out our duty. And besides, the quicker this foolish war ends, the sooner we can go back home."Matthew comforted him as best as he could, and it seemed to work a little.

"Ya, but still…" Jordan said. "I hope that Kira will be Ok."

"Kira?" Matthew asked. "What does she have to do with the attack?"

Jordan gave His brother an incredulous look. "Am I the only one that tries to keep in contact with her?" he asked incrediously.

"Well, you were the only one to have a crush on her." Matthew commented, causing Jordan to blush furiously, and Matthew to laugh. "S-shut up Matt!" Jordan shouted, before regaining his composure. "Anyways, last time I talked to her she said she lives at Heliopolis now, and she's made a few new friends too."

"Competition?" Matthew asked while grinning, and Jordan just glared at him. "Matt, Shut. Up." he said slowly.

"Come on, Matt leave him alone." A new voice said. The brothers turned to see four more people enter the locker room. "If he doesn't want to discuss his love-life, then so be it!" said the 15 year old young man with mid-length dirty blonde hair, and brown eyes. He was wearing a White/Blue trimed flight suit.

"Adam, if you know what's good for you, shut up." Jordan said. "What is with everyone teasing me today, I swear…"

"It happens to everyone Jordan." The other male of the group said. This one was a half-inch taller than Jordan was, and appeared to be Middle-Eastern of decent. He had Short dark brown hair, and brown eyes, and wearing a Black/Grey flight suit. He was Hamar Ashman. He was the only Natural in Jordan's team, but he can fight like any Coordinator they've ever known. "Today must not be your day."

"Hey, let's leave him alone, guys." The only female of the group, a 16 year old with long Sun-kiss Blonde hair tied into two ponytails, and sapphire blue eyes and wearing a Orange/Red flight suit, said. "We got a mission to do." She was Corrine Alex.

"Thank you Corrine." He said. "Anyway's she's right, it's about time for the mission."

The others nodded, going back into their professional modes and they sped towards the hanger bay were the rest of the I.C.A compliments of the raiding party were at.

_**Inside Heliopolis, at a park.**_

"Hard to believe that ZAFT and the ICA actually attacked Kaohsiung, I wonder if ORB will be alright?" A 16 year old female said directing the question to the boy sprawled on the bench beside her. She was around 5'5" with wavy chocolate brown hair that fell just past her shoulder blades that framed amethyst coloured eyes that sparkled with kindness, she had a slender frame with C-cup breasts, and was wearing a sleeveless black dress shirt along with black jeans and running shoes.

"To be honest Kira I'm surprised that they didn't attack Kaohsiung sooner due to the mass driver being there" the male teen said lazily yawning towards the end. He was 16 around 5'10 with mid-length Orangish hair, and Red eyes. He had an average build and wore a pair of blue jeans, and a Red shirt with Sneakers. "and as for ORB, Zaft and the ICA, their smarter than that. Taking on ORB _and _the EA would be suicide even with the ICA's own mobile suits."

"I know" sighed Kira "but it doesn't stop me from worrying about it Jake."

"Shouldn't you be more worried about the revisions to the Operating System that the professor gave you?" A second male said slyly with a chuckle. This male was 5'7 with greyish-green eyes and dark brown hair that was styled into short, slicked back spikes. He was wearing blue jeans with a simple leather belt, a black t-shirt, and a gray unzipped hoodie. A pair of dog tags hung around his neck.

"I know that Chris," Kira huffed "but don't you think you should help too? This is your assignment too!"

"Well Kira to be honest I am not the greatest at it, besides your _so _much better at it than I am, but if you get something wrong again, I'll fix it." Chris countered while Jake laughed as Kira blushed.

"Well If _someone_ didn't cross the wires wrong than it would have worked!" Kira yelled in embarrassment at her friends who only laughed harder.

"Hey _we _weren't the ones who designed that deathtrap so don't blame us if the schematics were wrong!" Jake shouted back as he dodged a ball of paper that Kira threw at his head.

"Hey, could have been worse you too." Chris said smirking. "You could have blown the whole Garage to pieces." And laughed.

"Shut up!"Kira shouted back as she crossed her arms across her chest and huffed in agitation "I swear you guys live just to tease me."

"Of course he does, if he didn't who knows how tense you would be Kira." a mirthful voice said, turning they saw a 5'4" tall male with brown hair and green eyes and a average build, beside him was a 5'3" tall girl with brown hair, blue eyes and a slender frame.

With them, were also a young girl who looked to be 15 and was an inch shorter than Chris, she had green eyes and light brown, almost dirty blond colored, shoulder length hair. She was wearing faded blue jeans with a rip in the left knee, and a bizarre purple and black stripped hoodie. Next to her, was a 5'3" tall red headed blue eyed 16 year old girl wearing a pink dress.

The girl giggled as Kira blushed an interesting shade of crimson. "Mir!" Kira shouted at the girl as the said girl started laughing harder "It's not like that!"

"Sure Kira whatever you say, right?" Mirralia Haw teased as she playfully elbowed her boyfriend Tolle who was laughing at Kira's flustered expression.

"Ah, I don't think it would ever work out between those two anyways." The 15 year old said. "Their more like a brother/sister thing like me and Chris."

"Ya, that's true Liz." Jake said. "What do you think Flay?"

The red-head, Flay Allster, just shrugged. "Eh, I dunno." She admitted. "Though, what about that Jordan person you mentioned to us once Kira?" Flay was the daughter of Vice Minister George Allster in the E.A. And is a Blue Cosmos member. As such, he hammered down loads of anti-coordinator propaganda into Flay's head, and her views were just like her Father's.

However, When she met and befriended Chris, Kira, and their friends, and finding out they were Coordinators, she started questioning her and her Father's beliefs, and now she not only tolerates them, she accepts them. And, though she would never admit it in the open, has a small Crush on one Chris Dante.

Meanwhile, Kira blushed a slight red at the mention of one of her childhood friends. "Well…uh…" she muttered.

"Oh, does Kira have a childhood Crush?" Liz said with interest as Kira's face became increasingly red. "W-well, kinda…" she stuttered out.

"Well, what was he like?" Mir asked with interest. "From what Liz told me you told her, he sounds nice." Kira smiled. "He is." She said. "He's a little like Jake and Chris in a few ways. He likes to fight sometimes, but only does in when someone else is in danger like Chris, or just for fun like Jake does. But he's still kind, and caring for others. Like his Older Brother."

"Did you ever…kiss him?" Mir asked grinning and Kira started to blush again. "N-n-no!" Kira said. "I-I don't think he likes me that way…at least I don't think so…"

"If he never said no, there's a chance." Tolle said. "Anyways, Professor Kato wants to see you. Says he wants you to do something for him."

"Are you kidding me!" Kira asked/shouted incredulously "I haven't even finished the last stuff he gave me!"

"Not to mention me and Chris are still working on the blueprints for the Deep Space Survey and Development's (DSSD) newest mobile suit design he wanted us to look over." Jake chipped in as a green and yellow metallic bird landed on Kira's shoulder.

"Birdie?" It chirped mockingly at Chris who glared at the machine.

"I. Hate. That. Bird. MOCKING ME!" He shouted pointing at Birdie with a tick mark on his forehead as everyone laughed at him "Why does that that damn bird mock me?"

"'Cause he knows you hate it." Kira giggled as she gathered up her stuff "and because it's funny." She added quickly dancing out of Chris's reach as he took a small swipe at her growling before taking chase throwing paper balls at her as the others followed laughing.

_Meanwhile_

A group of EA officers in disguise made their way to the hanger were the new Earth Forces Warship was. One of them was a woman wearing a white long sleeved shirt and pants, a red trenchcoat, a pair of white gloves, and a pair of sunglasses and had black neck length hair. They were at the automated taxi station waiting for a cab. While waiting one of them asked the woman..."You really we can get away with this Ms. Badgiruel?,"

"Theres no other way. We have to do this, in order to bring the Earth Alliance to the Negotiating table." She said to her companions, the one who asked was still uneasy.

"Still. What we are about to do here is considered treason," he reminded her but Enisgn Badgiruel just reminded him with a harsh tone.

"The only ones who will think of us as traitors are those who are members of Blue Cosmos. And they control almost half of the EA,"

The one who started the conversation finally shut his mouth at that. When a auto-taxi came up to the platform, a group of teenagers were busy doing what they always do: the girls gossip, while the boys just listened. She got their attention by clearing her throat and asked them..."If you're not getting on, mind if we take it?" she asked the two boys and one girl in front of her. One had brown hair and brown eyes, the other had Orange hair and strange Red eyes, and the girl had Dark brown hair, and amethyst eyes. One of the boys immediatley responded.

"Uh, sure, go ahead," he answered and he and his friends moved to the sides to let them pass.

As soon as they got in the taxi they were off to the hanger.

"This place is so peaceful, too bad it has to be caught up in all this. And to think there are people as young as them fighting on the frontlines." She thought outloud in disgust at that last part.

_Meanwhile_

Kira and her friends made it to Professor Kato's lab. While on their way Tolle kept on bugging Kira about this crush she had on Jordan, but she just waved it off.

There to meet them were Sai Argyle, Kuzzey Busirke, and one other they didnt recognize.

"Hey, you finally showed up, guys," Sai said to them when they came through the door.

Tolle noticed the stranger, who was wearing a brown jacket, and a dark grey cap, and went over to Kuzzey to ask him. "Hey, who's that?"

"Professor's guest, he told'em to wait here," Kuzzey answered.

"So, where's the Prof?" Kira asked him.

_**Outside Heliopolis, aboard the Vesalius.**_

A young man, no younger than 16, stands on the bridge of the ZAFT vessel, looking at his watch. It was almost time. By now the charges have been set, and their agents are in position to strike. He was wearing the black and dark green uniform of the ICA, but given direct command of this mission personally by his mother the President of the ICA, PLANT Defense Committee Chairman Patrick Zala, and his father, who is one of their best fleet admirals. He was at first against the idea, but his mother and father convinced him to take it, telling him it will bring this war, caused by those Religious Fanatics in Blue Cosmos, to an quick end. He accepted, though reluctantly, not because he's able to, but it's because he believes he's not ready yet. He was brought out of his thoughts by the Captain of the ship...

"Sir, it's just about ready to begin," informed Captain Ades.

"Yes...I understand Ades," he told the Captain, "patch me through to the ships,"

Ades nodded as he instructed the Communciations officer to open a channel to the other four ships.

"Attention, all personel, this is Commander Harkin. I just want to wish you all the best of luck while on this mission. We are planning to attack a colony that is owned by a neutral nation," This caught the attention of everyone onboard the four ships as they listened to their commanding officer. "The reason we are doing this is to aquire the New Warship and the Ten machines that were built by the Earth Alliance, along with the Morgenroete, Inc. Now, I know you must be having second thoughts about this, but let me make one thing perfectly clear..."

The crews of the five ships held their breath as they listened intently, "If we succeed in this mission...we will bring the war to a much quicker end and we can all go home to our families and loved ones," he took one deep breath as he finished his speech, " Now, I ask of you. Will lend your strength, so that we can succeed in this mission and finally bring peace to the Earth Sphere, and rid those who dare defile the peace of our two nations, by destroying a defenseless colony. By using nuclear weapons, on innocent men, women, children, Coordinator and Natural. Will you help in this noble cause to liberate the nations, that are under the so-called Earth Alliances iron grip, and forced to fight against us, against their will? What do you say, soldiers of ZAFT, Soldiers of the ICA!" He got his answer, when the three other ships shot up green flares, meaning they're willing to do what is necessary to bring an end to the war, and looking at the bridge crew and Captian Ades, he got warm smiles and sharp salutes meaning they are willing to go all the way. He smiled as he returned the salute and then... gave the order...

"Commander Harkin to all ships: battlestations!" with that order given, pilots manned their Mobile Suits, Guns were primed and ready, and and the ships fired up their engines.

Commander Canard Pars Harkin, looked out, at the ships under his command and then, looked at his watch as the numbers reached a full zero.

'So it begins' he thought as he gave the command for the ships to move forward and launch the mobile suits. For the People of Heliopolis, they were about to get a very rude wake up call...

_**BOOM! So It begins my friends! So, before I leave you guys, here are a few of the ships belonging to the ICA:**_

_**Cyllene-Class:**_

_**Class: Cyllene**_

_**Unit Type: Battleship**_

_**Manufacturer: Armstrong Electronics **_

_**Ships of the Line: Cyllene, Eukelade, Pasiphae, Hegemone, Arche,**_

_**Operator(s): Independent colony alliance (I.C.A)**_

_**Length: 416 Meters**_

_**Width: 213 Meters**_

_**Propulsion: Unknown**_

_**Equipment and Design Features: Sensors range unknown**_

_**Fixed Armaments: 7**__** x 2-barrel high-energy main gun; 10 x 65mm CIWS; 6 x 2-barrel High-energy secondary gun**_

_**Mobile Weapons: 10**_

_**Catapult: 2**_

_**Capitan(s): **_

_**Colors: Grey with Red trim**_

_**Author's Notes: Based on the Zamouth Garr-Class **_

_**Taygete-Class:**_

_**Class: Luna **_

_**Unit Type: Command Cruiser**_

_**Manufacturer: Armstrong Electronics **_

_**Ships of the Line: Taygete, Chaldene, Aoede, Erinome, Kallichore, Kalyke, Carme, Callirrhoe, Pasithee, Kore**_

_**Operator(s): Independent colony alliance (I.C.A)**_

_**Length: 310 Meters**_

_**Width: 72 Meters**_

_**Propulsion: Unknown**_

_**Equipment and Design Features: Sensors range unknown**_

_**Fixed Armaments: **__**2 x 2-barrel high-energy main gun; 4 x 65mm CIWS; 8 x missile launcher**_

_**Mobile Weapons: 4 **_

_**Catapult: 1**_

_**Capitan(s): **_

_**Colors: Grey with Dark Green trim**_

_**Author's Notes: Based on the Callisto-Class **_

_**Glen-Class:**_

_**Class: Glen**_

_**Unit Type: Light Cruiser**_

_**Manufacturer: Armstrong Electronics **_

_**Ships of the Line: Glen, Marley, Reinforce, Amazon, Porto Rico, Magellan, Salamis, Heliopolis, Berlin, St. Nazaire, **_

_**Operator(s): Independent colony alliance (I.C.A)**_

_**Length: 249 Meters**_

_**Width: 68 Meters**_

_**Propulsion: 2x Main engine, 6x Secondary engine **_

_**Equipment and Design Features: Sensors range unknown**_

_**Fixed Armaments: 4**__** x 2-barrel high-energy main gun; 8 x Tri-barrel 65mm CIWS; 4 x missile launcher**_

_**Mobile Weapons: 6**_

_**Catapult: 1**_

_**Capitan(s): **_

_**Colors: Grey with Yellow trim**_

_**Author's Notes: Based on the Reinforce **_

_**Marathon-Class:**_

_**Class: Marathon**_

_**Unit Type: Assault Carrier**_

_**Manufacturer: Armstrong Electronics **_

_**Ships of the Line: Marathon, Halcyon, Pillar of Autumn, Scepter**_

_**Operator(s): Independent colony alliance (I.C.A)**_

_**Length: 502 Meters**_

_**Width: 148 Meters**_

_**Propulsion: 2x Main engine, 6x Secondary engine **_

_**Equipment and Design Features: Sensors range unknown**_

_**Fixed Armaments: 6**__** x 2-barrel high-energy main gun; 16 x Tri-barrel 65mm CIWS; **_

_**Mobile Weapons: 18**_

_**Catapult: 2**_

_**Capitan(s): **_

_**Colors: Blue and Grey with Yellow trim**_

_**Author's Notes: Based on the Reinforce Junior**_

_**Gettysburg-Class:**_

_**Class: Gettysburg**_

_**Unit Type: Heavy Cruiser**_

_**Manufacturer: Armstrong Electronics **_

_**Ships of the Line: Gettysburg, Vicksburg, Bull Run, Shiloh, Alexandria, Alliance, Allegiance, Forward Unto Dawn **_

_**Operator(s): Independent colony alliance (I.C.A)**_

_**Length: 354 Meters**_

_**Width: 98 Meters**_

_**Propulsion: 2x Main engine, 6x Secondary engine **_

_**Equipment and Design Features: Sensors range unknown**_

_**Fixed Armaments: 6**__** x 2-barrel high-energy main gun; 2 x Single-Barrel high-energy cannon; 4 x duel-barrel 75mm CIWS; 10 x Tri-barrel 65mm CIWS; 8 x Missile Launcher**_

_**Mobile Weapons: 18**_

_**Catapult: 4**_

_**Capitan(s): 10**_

_**Colors: Blue and Grey with Yellow trim**_

_**Author's Notes: Based on the Alexandria-class**_

_**Madagascar-Class:**_

_**Class: Madagascar **_

_**Unit Type: Destroyer**_

_**Manufacturer: Armstrong Electronics **_

_**Ships of the Line: **__**Clark, David, Alamo, Claymore, Repulse, Victor, Pershing, Escadrille, Pearl, Kappa, Youkai, Houshi**_

_**Operator(s): Independent colony alliance (I.C.A)**_

_**Length: 244 Meters**_

_**Width: **_

_**Weight: **_

_**Propulsion: Unknown**_

_**Equipment and Design Features: Sensors range unknown**_

_**Fixed Armaments: **__**1 x 2-barrel high-energy main gun, 6 x 2-barrel machine cannon; 4 x 65mm CIWS;**_

_**Capitan(s): **_

_**Colors: Green with brown trim**_

_**Author's Notes: Based on the Kignus-Class from After War Gundam X.**_


	3. Chapter 2: Reunion

_**Morgenroete College, Heliopolis**_

_**January 25th, CE 71**_

Kira Yamato and her friends were doing their work when suddenly they felt a tremor rock the whole building. They had to dodge the falling expensive equipment from crushing them.

"What the hell was that!" Chris shouted when the rumbling subsided. "Is everyone alright?"

A quick course of affirmatives followed the question. "Did a meteor ht us?" Liz asked in confusion as everyone stood back up.

But Jake was not fooled he knew what a meteroid felt like, and that was no meteroid.

Sai, on the other hand, came up with the only answer he knew.

"I dont know...but we should get the shelters just in case."

When they got to the hallway they realized the elevators didn't work, because the electricity was shut off. So, they had to take the stairs. When opened the door to the stairwell they could see several Morgenroete employees in the stairwell as well.

Then Sai asked to none in particular.

"What's happening?"

"I dont know!" answered one employee.

"We're under attack by ZAFT _and _the ICA, several of their Mobile Suits have entered the colony! You guys better leave too!" what the second employee said shocked the hell out of them. ZAFT and the ICA are attacking Heliopolis? Why? It was then that the person in the hat decided to go check on things and seperated from the others.

"Hey, you!" Kira called out and ran after the person she thought is a 'he'. She was soon followed by Jake.

"Kira! Wait!" called Tolle trying to make sure they all don't separate.

"We'll go after them, you guys head to the shelters. We'll meet you there." Jake said as he, Chris and Liz took off after the two of them before anyone could object.

_**Meanwhile...**_

_**Outside Heliopolis**_

Ryu Hisanaga, a 18 year old with Dirty-blonde hair in a military fassion, and Green/Gold eyes fired his 100mm from his CMW-117 Spartan into a Mobius mobile armor, destroying it. He then drew a Beam saber and twirled around in time to slice another one that came up from behind him.

"All teams, Report in!" He called out on the Radio.

"_Miguel here, finishing up the Mobiuses._"

"_Calista here, just mopping e'm up now._"

"_Wardog, same here._"

"_Solo Wing Pixy here, I'm having a little problem here!_"

"Pixy, what is it?" Ryu asked.

"_I got the Hawk of Endymion here and his ZERO._" Pixy said. "_I could really use some help over here!_"

"Right." Ryu said. "Miguel, when you finish up, head into the colony and meet up with our boys. Wardog, stay outside and keep an eye open. The E.A could send in reinforcements. Larry, hang on. I'm coming!" With that, Ryu's Spartan accelerated towards wherever his Ally was.

_Meanwhile_

Larry Foukle, or better known as 'Solo Wing Pixy' swore as he put his Storm Hawk transformed into M.S mode and Barrel Rolled to dodge the gunfire from the Mobius Zero's last three Gunbarrel's. Earlier in the fight he got lucky and nailed one, but now he was feeling the wrath of Hawk of Endymion.

Another Gunbarrel came up behind Pixy's Mobile suit, but it was destroyed from a 100mm Round.

"Well, it surly took ya long enough!" Pixy said as a Familure Green/Black/Red Spartan appeared next to him.

"_Hey, it was just a few minutes!_" Ryu said. "_Well, lookie here. The Hawk of Endymion. Long time, no see, hu?_"

"_Ryu Hisanaga, the Dragon of Endymion…_" Mu La Flagga's voice came through the Radio. "_I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Could be worse, I could be fighting Rau._"

Pixy could tell Ryu was probably grinning. "_Too true, Hawk. Now, how about that Re-match?_"

"_Hell ya!_" Mu said as he re-deployed his Gunbarrel's to surround Ryu, but his Spartan easily dodged his weapon's attacks. Meanwhile, Pixy just sat and watched the battle unfold in front of him, the Hawk of Endymion vs the Dragon of Endymion…he really wished he had some popcorn.

_Meanwhile_

"Lt. Ramius!" called an EA soldier, running toward his commanding officer and three of the chief Engineers, The woman had chestnut brown hair and brown eyes, and wearing a Morgenroete worker uniform. They turned and looked at the panicked soldier and could see the fear in his eyes.

"Calm down soldier!" Murrue demanded and the soldier stopped dead in his tracks.

"But Lt., were under attack!" she yelped out, panicked as a little 1st grader in a thunder storm.

"I know..." was all she said until she socked him hard in the gut knocking him out cold.

She turned and looked at the three Engineers and the other two soldiers behind her, both wearing neutral expressions.

"Get him to one of the shelters, and return to your posts! Our comrades will be arriving any minute now!" she ordered after she relieved the unfortunate man of his rifle and ammunition and the two complied, carrying the unconscious soldier to one of the shelters.

Atop an artificial hill overlooking the factory, Yzak Joule could only smirk with humor at what he saw through his binoculars. "Ha! Did you see that!" he asked no one in particular.

"Yeah, you might think it was funny, but to me...that was scary" said Dearka Elsman as he too, saw what the former EA officer did to that panicked soldier. He felt a chill go up his spine, noting to himself that he will not try to get on that woman's bad side.

"I can see why my mom says she's a good friend." Jordan said as he too looked through them. "Their like twins."

"Ok, make that two people we should look out for." Lev Mikhail, a 6' tall giant teen with a thick body, coarse dark brown hair, and light brown eyes said.

"Who's the first?" Yuuka Mizuki, a slender teen girl with an attractive figure, long red hair and sky blue eyes and lightly tanned skin said.

"It's time we get moving. Miguel, and Orlo will be here any moment now." interupted Athrun as he stood next to his friends Matthew and Jordan wearing their suits and holding assault rifles ready to do their part. With them were their friends Corrine, Adam and Haman. He knew Jordan and Matthew joined the military after what happend to one of the ICA's own colonies. He immediatley joined ZAFT after they did and they kept in communication with each other. They all know that Kira lives in this colony and they hope she got to a shelter in time. Especially Jordan.

"Alright, Yzak, you take Dearka, Lev, Nicole and Yuuka and take the Duel, Buster, Blitz, Grizzly, and Lightning." Jordan said. "Me, Matthew, Corrine, Haman, Adam, Rusty and Athrun will meet up with them and get our machines." The others nodded as they went for their machines, while Jordan and his team went down to meet their allies.

When they landed, they first caught them by surprise, but they quickly calmed down. "Lt. Ramius, Chief Takeo, good to see you." Jordan said.

Gineta smiled. "You don't have to be so formal around me, Jordy." She said, causing the rest of the team to snicker. "Jordy?" Athrun asked incrediously, followed by a glare from Jordan. "Mom…what did I tell you about calling me that in public?" He growled, while Gineta rolled her eyes. "You'll always be my Jordy." He said, only causing the others to snicker louder.

"Can we please get to business here?" Jordan said trying to get on track. That was when she finally decided to get serious. "Right, anyways your machines are in the hanger in Morgenroete." She said. "All of your machines are there…but there is a slight problem."

"What is it?" Matthew asked.

"We have more machines than what was reported." Ramius answered.

"More machines?" Athrun asked for confirmation. "How many?"

"Five." Johanna answered. "The X-134 Samurai, the X-305 Raven, X-208 Guardian, X-226 Ranger and X-006 Monster. The Raven was originally cancelled because of an accident in development but they fixed the problem and built it anyways. The Samurai was built in secret pretty much as a 'thank you' gift for Orb, the Guardian and Ranger were built on earth and were sent here to finish development, and the Monster was created to test out the new DRAGOON system and the new Mass produced version of the ARC Reactor, the Tau ARC reactor. However that's where the real problem is."

"What do you mean?" Jordan asked.

"The Monster was stolen this morning by an unknown." Gineta said. "We don't know how they did it without us knowing until he was long gone. As four the other four machines, their accounted for."

"Well, who the hell are gonna pilot them?" Hamar asked incrediously.

"We can worry about that later, right now let's just get our machines." Jordan said, and the others nodded.

_**With Kira in the Hallway**_

"Hey, hold on!" Jake managed to catch the person he thought was a guy when, all of a sudden, a explosion goes off, sending a gust of wind towards them and blowing the strangers hat off. Kira and Jake then got a good look and could see that 'he' was a 'she'.

"You're a girl?" Chris stated dumbly as he thought she was a guy.

"What the hell did you think I was?" The girl shouted as both Kira and Liz glared at Chris who was looking very uncomfortable at the moment.

"Now is _really_ not the time for that." Jake growled as he walked forward "Thanks to Blondie there our original route is cut off," looking behind them the group saw that the passageway was indeed collapsed "This way, we'll go though the factory and go to the shelter there. This time _stay_ close." He said directing the last part to the blonde who gulped.

_**Morgenroete Factory Complex.**_

Jordan, Matthew, their team, Athrun, and another Red Coat named Rusty, follow the ICA agent to the machines they will pilot. None of them are aware that an EA soldier, who was a member of Blue Cosmos, sees them and plans to shoot the turncoat Johanna in the head.

"DAMN BITCH! FOR THE PRESERVATION OF OUR PURE AND BLUE WORLD!" when Nick heard that he turned, and went wide-eyed as he saw the terrorist raise his rifle at Johanna. Reacting quickly he pushed her aside and took the bullet himself.

"NICK!" Murrue shouted in anger as she and the others raised their weapons and fired at the terrorist, riddling him with bullets, until he laid on the ground a bloody corpse.

"How is he?" asked Athrun as Corrine checked his vitals, then looked back at them with a sad expression as she shook her head. "He's dead, shot in the head," was her reply as she stood back up and looked at her friends who had mixed anguished/pissed off looks.

"Damn it all! I was hoping he could pilot one of those!" Jordan fumed as he pointed his thumb to a mobile suit in the far corner of the factory. It was then they heard a female voice scream out.

"Father I knew you'd betrayed us all!" They reacted quickly and looked up to see a group of five people on a catwalk weapons aimed. Jordan was about to shoot as he aimed down his sights, but he saw through his sights, the face of one of the other people standing next to the distraught blonde girl, and his eyes went wide in shocked recognition. There on the catwalk was his friend...Kira.

'Kira?' he thought and then he realized his comrades were about to open fire on them.

"STOP! Hold your fire!" He shouted the order just in time as they lowered their weapons and his friend and Brother looked at him and asked him what was going on. Meanwhile Kira and the others made a beeline for the shelters escaping almost certain death.

"Jordan, whats the matter?" asked Matthew as he can see the shocked look on his face.

"That was Kira!" he explained to them and then Athrun and Matthew went wide-eyed in shock at that revelation.

"Are you serious!" asked Athrun.

"I never forget a face, let alone Kira's," he confirmed and when they realized they just almost killed their friend, they breathed a sigh of relief.

"If what you said was true, then we better get him the hell outta here. Now!" Corrine told him. And when she said that, the person in question ran back along the catwalk after putting the girl in a shelter that only had room for one more person. Murrue spotted him and informed them.

"I believe now is the time for you to get him out of here while you have the chance. Look!" she explained to them as she pointed her finger at the brunnette making his way across the catwalk.

"Corrine, Haman, Adam, Rusty" Jordan said. "Get to your machines, and Rusty grab the Ranger! Me and Matt'll catch up!"

_With Kira and the others_

Reaching the shelter Jake hit the comm system "Open up we need an evac now!" he shouted over an explosion.

"_There is no more room here, we can take one more however._" The reply came back slightly fuzzy. Looking back Jake was torn between who to throw into the elevator, However Kira grabbed the guest and shoved her into the elevator as the guest protested.

"We can go to the other side." Kira stated over the girls arguments "We know this place better than you do so we will be fine." Hitting the door control they watched the girl pound on the door in protest "C'mon let's double back." Kira said as Jake took point.

However their Journey was Cut short as three soldiers, one with a Red ZAFT suit, and two with Custom ICA suits, one was Blue and Red, the other was Black and Gold, landed in front of them. The others and Kira stopped cold. Fear was gripping in their hearts, expecting death until…

"Kira, you and your friends alright?" the Blue/Red one asked.

Kira's eyes flew wide. _No…it couldn't be…_she thought. "J-Jordan?" she asked in disbelief. The ICA soldier removed his helmet, revealing the face of one Jordan Takeo. The others followed suit and revealed Athrun Zala, and Matthew Takeo.

"Hey Kira, long time no see, hu?" Matthew said smiling.

"Athrun? Matthew?" Kira asked, stunned to see her closes friends here in Heliopolis.

"Come on Kira. We're getting you and your friends out of here!" Athrun ordered as Kira looked at him shocked and confused.

"Wait, _What_!" Kira asked now more shocked than ever.

"Listen Kira, here is the shortened version of what's going on." Jordan said. "Basically, the E.A and Orb made a deal that Orb can build these Prototype Mobile suits for the E.A so they can have new mobile suits that are better than those Yeti's they use now even though it violates the treaty. However, a few in the E.A and even Orb realized that if the E.A, the same people who are oh-so liberal in launching Nuclear strikes on civilian colonies, that they could cause god-knows how much more destruction with the Gundam's, and they couldn't live with working with people who approve genoside. So they told us of the Gundam's Development and that they were being built here on Heliopolis. Our fleet was dispatched to capture the Gundam's, and to keep damage and casualties to a minimum in Heliopolis during the retreavel of the Gundam's. " Jordan took a deep breath after explaining all of that. "Alright, does that answer everything?"

"Most, but why the hell did you, Matt and Athrun join zaft and the ICA in the first place?" Kira asked a little angery.

"Well, Athrun wasn't going to sit by while the E.A nukes colonies, while me and Jordan joined in because…honestly we just wanted to pilot mobile suits. But we became more serious about it once the bloody Valentine happened." Matthew answered. "We'll answer your other questions later, but right now we need to get you outta here."

After just a few more minutes of arguing, Kira decided she will help them on the condition that they tell her everything. They then helped Kira and her friends get down to the machines and there was Murrue waiting near the hatch of the cockpit of the Strike.

"Hurry! Get in! We dont have much time!" she ordered as Kira reluctantly got into the cockpit and then she followed her inside in order to make her understand the suit better. Meanwhile Athrun, got into his own machine the Aegis, Rusty took the Ranger, while Jordan and Matthew got to their machines as Jordan's mom rode with him in the Hero, as Chris took the Raven, Liz took the Guardian, and Jake got to the Samurai as the factory was just being consumed by flames and explosions from the other handiwork of the Commando team. The Gundam's Rose from their cradles as the factory exploded all around them.

_Meanwhile_

_Agamemnon-class Kennedy_

Meanwhile, just outside the range of ICA, ZAFT and Heliopolis sensors, a large fleet consisting of one _Agamemnon-_class Space Carrier, eight _Nelson _class Battleships, and 16 _Drake-_class Destroyer Escort ships awaited. Onboard the _Agamemnon, _a man sat in the Commander's chair as he observed the reports from Heliopolis. "So, they had agents inside the colony?" the man asked to the other figure standing next to him. This man wore a Purple flight suit standing at 5'12 with Sun-kiss blonde hair, and green eyes. "Yes sir." He said. "It would seem so. However we are fortunate I stole the Sixth prototype with the Experimental Reactor." The man sitting down nodded. "Yes, it was wise of you to take action Bring." He said. Bring nodded. "So what is our next move?" he asked. "I doubt that we are simply letting them take the other G-Weapons."

The man sitting down smirked and nodded. "Too true." He said and turned to the COMM officer. "Ensign, signal the other ships." He said. "We are moving out to engage the ZAFT and ICA forces within 8 Minutes."

"Yes sir, Commander Rindt." The Ensign said as he sent the message.

Aber Rindt smiled as he relaxed in his chair. _They don't stand a chance. _ He thought to himself. _We will overwhelm them, and we will recapture, or destroy the G-Weapons. _

**How do ya like me now hu? Here are the specs for a few new M.S's:**

_**CMW-117 Spartan**_

_**Codename: Spartan**_

_**Model Number: ZGTF-117**_

_**Unit type: Mass-production general purpose mobile suit**_

_**Manufacturer: Anderson Electronics**_

_**Operator(s): ICA, Heliopolis Militia, AFS-Archangel, Dauntless**_

_**Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery,**_

_**Height 16.2 meters**_

_**Equipment and design features: Sensors, range unknown**_

_**Fixed Armaments: 2 x Beam Sabers**_

_**Optional fixed Armaments: Shield mounted on left forearm, 1 x Type 3 Musashi anti-armor sword, mounted on left hip, hand carried in use.**_

_**Optional Armaments: 1 x 105mm Machine Gun, Beam Rifle, Bazooka, Dober Gun**_

_**Known Pilot(s): Many**_

_**Regular Colors: Brown chest and Head, lighter brown limbs and face.**_

_**Heliopolis Militia colors: Purple**_

_**Archangel colors: White arms and head, Blue, gold trim torso, and blue feet**_

_**Author's Notes: Where Patriot-112 has his TNMF-082 Patriot, I have the ZGTF-027 Liberty. Based on the OZ-00MS Tallgeese. The Musashi sword is based off the GINN HM Type II's sword. The armaments are based off the Leo's armaments, and the Shield is just like the Tallgeese's shield only it's color depends on the Suit's colors. I hope this makes everyone happy!**_

_**CMW-312 Storm Hawk**_

_**Codename: Storm Hawk**_

_**Model Number: CASMW-312**_

_**Unit type: Mass-production Transformable Air-superiority mobile suit**_

_**Manufacturer: Anderson Electronics**_

_**Operator(s): ICA**_

_**Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery,**_

_**Length: (M.S mode) 12.7 Meters (MIX mode) 11 Meters (M.A mode) 14.2 Meters**_

_**Width: (M.S mode) 4 Meters (MIX mode) 8.7 Meters (M.A mode) 3.8**_

_**Height: (M.S mode) 7.2 Meters (MIX mode) 8.3 to 14.8 Meters (M.A mode)8.3 to 14.8 meters**_

_**Equipment and design features: Sensors, range unknown**_

_**Armaments: 1 x 110mm Gun pod in right hand in M.S and MIX mode, under cockpit in M.A mode; 2 x **__**"Inglusunge"75mm CIWS (Fire-link on head); 2 x "Armor Schneider" Assault Knife, stored in hip armor, hand-carried in use; 1 x Beam Saber holstered on back**_

_**MA and MIX mode: 4 x Wing mounted hard points, Each capable of carrying 2 "Condor" Anti-Air, Anti-Surface Multi-Warhead tracking missiles. Each missile can separate into 5 smaller missiles two seconds after launch; 4 x 12.5mm CIWS mounted on the wings **_

_**Known Pilot(s): Many, **_

_**Regular Colors: Grey with Yellow trim**_

_**Kei Nagase 'Edge' Custom: Complete back with Red Wing tips**_

_**Alvin Davenport 'Chopper' Custom: Grey with Dark green trim**_

_**Hans Grimm 'Archer' Custom: Blue with White trim**_

_**John Cypher 'Blaze' Custom: Grey with Blue wings and Red tails**_

_**Larry Folkue 'Solo Wing Pixy' Custom: Grey with Orange right wing**_

_**Patrick James 'P.J' Custom: Grey with White trim**_

_**Author's Notes: Appears like a VF-1J Valkyrie from Robotech. **_


	4. Chapter 3: Collapse

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Mobile suit G.U.N.D.A.M!**_

_**Heliopolis Interior**_

_**January 25th, CE 71**_

Ryu's CMW-117 Spartan flew through the cramp interior of Heliopolis, hot in pursuit was one Mu la Flagga in his Mobius ZERO. Ryu fired his 100mm at the ZERO, but Mu barrel rolled to avoid them. '_Damnit, why here of all places?_' Mu thought as he fired his Linear cannon. However Ryu accelerated and the shots missed impacting on the interior of the colony. Mu followed in to pursue, but he lost sight of Ryu when he went behind a building.

"Come on, come on…" Ryu muttered as he reloaded his 100mm. He finished just in time as Mu's Zero came back into view. "Gottcha!" Ryu shouted as he fired a round at Mu. But the shot missed Mu's ZERO but it luckly destroyed his second Gunbarrel. Mu swore as he Darted away now with Ryu pursuing him.

Mu then preformed a full 360 degree turn and opened up with his cannon and last two Gunbarrel's towards Ryu's Spartan. But Ryu dodged the shots and fired his rifle destroying his last Gunbarrels.

'_Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!_'Mu thought repetitively. '_This wouldn't be happening if I had a friggin mobile suit!_'

_**Heliopolis Colony, Outside Morgenroete Factory Complex**_

The factory exploded as the eight mobile suits flew through the smoke and land in the park. Kira Yamato was busy rewriting the OS that the Morgenroete engineers terribly put together, and she made her frustration known to the woman with her and to her friends in the other suits.

"This is ridiculous! How are they suppose to pilot a complex machine such as this, with this kind of OS!"

"You got that right! This machine is incredible but the OS is a piece of crap!" Jordan agreed as he'd also seen how messed up the Mobile Suit's OS is.

"Cut the chatter you two! Where the hell is...?" Before Murrue can complete her question a loud boom caught their attention and they saw a Mobeius Zero being chased by thoroughly upgraded CMW-117 Spartan from the support shaft of the colony. It was colored in Green and black with a Crimson Red X on it's chest and shield. Matthew and Jordan recognized the unit as the one piloted by one of their commanders, Ryu Hisanaga, as he and attempt to catch the orange Mobile Armour, that was missing all of it's four gunbarrels.

"What the Hell are they doing fighting inside the Colony!" Jordan asked to no one in particular in angered shock.

"Hell if I know! But we better stop them from doing anymore damage to the colony!" Matthew said as he couldn't let this colony share the same fate as the other colonies in L4.

It was then another explosion caught their attention and they turned and saw a ship moving through the smoke. It immediately caught the attention of the mobile suits and mobile armor.

"A warship...inside the colony!" said Mu La Flaga as he saw the ship, it was colored red and white and had what looked 'legs' coming out the front. It was then he got a message from the said ship.

"Attention Earth Alliance pilot! This Ensign Nartarle Badguirel of the Archangle! You will cease hostilities and surrender, or you will be shot down!" as to prove her point the 'Gottfried' turrets were pointing straight at him along with it's CIWS guns.

Mu gritted his teeth, as he had two choices: A. Continue fighting and cause more damage to the colony. Or B. Surrender and spare the colony any more damage. He decided to get to smart and choose the less hazardous action. Besides he wanted to leave the Atlantic Federation anyway after what at Endymion Crater. He also heard rumors that captured EA pilots like him are given a choice to switch sides to the URA if they are caught in battle.

"This is Lt. La Flaga of the Moebius Zero, in order to spare the colony any more damage, I surrender." that answer gave relief to those on the ship and in the Mobile Suits. Then the Spartan flew beside the Zero and escoted it to the ship. While on the ground the 8 people in the stolen G-weapons gave a sigh of relief. It was then that three mobile suits, 2 GiNNs, one a normal grey color, the other was Orange with a Skull-shield, and a Grey Sky Hawk with a single orange wing approached them and they got a transmission from the Sky Hawk.

"Hey! You guy's OK?" asked a male voice which sounded it came from a teenager.

"Yeah, we're fine Pixy" replied Matthew and then Athrun gave the bad news.

"Also, as you can see there were more mobile suits than what were originally reported." this caught the three off-guard as they already know that all the other G-wepaon's were secured and then they turned their attention to the Strike, Samurai, Guardian and Raven raising their weapons a little.

"Then...who's piloting those!" demanded Miguel as he looked at the red, blue, and white machine cautiously. It was then that Jordan decided to intervene and to diffuse the situation before it got out of control.

"Cool it Miguel! it's okay! The pilot in the strike is an old friend of mine and she trust the current pilots of the other three Gundams, and besides..Lt. Ramius is with her, so there's no need to worry." He told him and it seemed to work a little as the three Mobile Suits lowered their weapons.

"If you say though. Just in case, lets take a good look at them," Matthew replied and then Jordan contacted Kira in the Strike.

"Kira, you and your friends can get out of there now if you want to," he requested as he didn't want Kira or her friends to get killed.

"Alright," Kira and her friends all agreed and they opened the cockpit hatches of their Gundams and stood out so the pilots could get a good look at him.

"Huh! Their just civilians and they piloted those things!" Miguel questioned as he looked wide-eyed at the kids as he couldn't believe that a civilian could pilot a mobile suit like that!

"That's because the strike pilot is a Coordinator," replied Jordan as he stood the Hero next the Strike in order to protect her if things get messy. "I don't know about the others, but I guess their Coordinators too. Right Kira?"

"Ya, Chris and Liz are second generation, while Jake's first like me." Kira said.

"Well that makes a little sense, but how can she know how to pilot it?," asked Pixy as he got a good look at the Orb Coordinators.

"I helped her out with the specifics, and when she got everything down she pilot it like she knew how to from the start." replied Murrue as she sat in the cockpit.

It was then that Athrun decided to remind them, "We better hurry to the Archangel and load these things up. You guys get back to the task force outside." and with that the three pilots nodded and went out of the colony back to the ships waiting for them. It was then Kira heard some voices she knew all too well.

"Hey! Kira! Down here!" she turned his head down to the left and there behind some rubble were her friends, waving at him.

"What are you guys doing here! You should be in a shelter!" She yelled back at them confused as to why they havent got to a shelter yet.

"We tried! But all of the shelters are full!" replied Tolle as he and the others ran towards them. Matthew then decided that they need to get going and as soon as possible.

"All of you! Come over here!" he ordered through the loudspeaker on the Shadow Scythe. The four friends moved cautiously to the Black and Gold, Kuzzey most of all, as the Gundam knelt down and it's hands turned up and placed together. "Hurry and climb on. Since the shelters are probably all full you have to come with us." he instructed them. Seeing no point in arguing, they all climbed onto the hands of the Mobile Suit. Matthew then stood the Gundam back on it's feet, careful with the precious cargo she had, and turned back to his comrades.

"Let's get going. I don't want to be here when all of the Earth Alliance decides to show up." they all nodded in agreement, and when Kira and her friends got back into the cockpit of their Gundams, they all moved towards the Archangel as it landed near a park.

_**At the said park where the Archangel landed.**_

The Strike, Aegis, Ranger, Slash, Defender, and Samurai landed in one of the Hanger Bays of the Archangel, while the Hero, Shadow Scythe, Raven, Inferno, Spartan , and Guardian, landed in the other. When the pilots began to exit the suits the crew who are also agents of the ICA ran toward Lt. Ramius.

"Lt. Ramius! It's good to see that you are safe and alright," spoke Ens. Badgiruel as she saluted her superior as Murrue did the same.

"The same to you. I glad you and you're team managed to secure the Archangel before the Capitan found out." acknowledged, but then Natarle gave her the news.

"The Capitan's dead Lt. Ramius. He and the rest of the senior staff were killed when the charges destroyed the control booth where he was greeting the original G-pilots. They did'nt make it as well." She said with little emotion.

"I see..." ackonowledged Murrue and then she asked, though with less enthusiasm, "I guess that means I'm in charge then?"

Natarle nodded, then replied, "Yes, you're the only other high ranking officer who knows more about this ship," it was then the crew saw the pilots of the G-weapons that landed in the right hanger come down on the lowering cabels.

The Chief Engineer, Kojiro Murdoch was the first to speak out the crews shock. "Aw come on! You've gotta kidding me! Kids! Just learned how to shave and they were piloting those things!" When Kira, Chris, Liz Jake and Athrun reached the floor Kira's friends came over to ask questions. It was then that Jordan, Matthew, Corrine, Adam and Hamar made their presence known.

"And so are we, _Old Man," _Jordan informed him. It was then another voice caught their attention.

"Well now, this a surprise!" Said Mu La Flaga as he was escorted by the pilots who managed to catch him. The crew, Athrun, Jordan and his team turned and saluted the young officer as he saluted back and he walked alognside Mu. He then turned to Ryu.

"Ryu Hisanaga. It's a honor to meet you in person at last." He commented as he held out his hand and Ryu shook it.

"Likewise, it's also an honor to meet you, Hawk. Though in all honesty I expected you to be shorter." Ryu said and Mu laughed. "And I was expecting some 7 ft tall Draconic beast." He said and Ryu chuckled.

"I guess my reputation preceeds me." he said with little enthusiasm.

"Indeed," said Mu as they broke the shake.

_**30 minutes later**_

The crew were busy as bees as they hustled to get everything loaded up onto the ship. Meanwhile, Kira and the other students were asked to stay in one of the crew quarters so they can rest.

"I cant believe they can sleep at a time like this," said Tolle as he looked at Kira, Chris, Liz and Jake, now fast asleep on the top bunk.

"Their exhausted. After piloting that mobile suit I'll be too." replied Miriallia as she looked at Kira. Then Tolle's curiosity perqued at that.

"Speaking of which, how did she ever managed to rewrite that whole thing in 30 seconds after we landed, I mean she is a Coordinator and all, but I've never seen anyone do anything that fast! Not even Chris or Jake took that long!"

It was then they had visitors in the form of Kira's other friends as they are in their normal unifoms. They were spooked at first, but they managed to calm down when they recognized them.

"How is she?" asked Jordan as she looked at Kira who is still sleeping.

"Still asleep" replied Sai as he looked at them and then asked, "How do you guys know Kira anyway?"

Athrun then replied to his question, "We went to the same Prep. School together on Copernicus, why do you ask?"

"Oh, just wondering if you were the same people Kira told us about." Mir said.

"Kira talked about us?" Jordan asked. "Well, she did too Liz and me." Mir said. "Kept talking about the crazy incidents you had together." She grinned and Jordan blushed. "Please tell me she didn't talk about the support frame incident!" He pleaded, but to his dismay Mir nodded. "In full details." She said. "I didn't think someone could nose-bleed that much." Matthew and Athrun snickered.

_**Outside Heliopolis**_

Warning alarms went off on the bridge of the _Vesalius. _Commander Harkin entered the bridge. "Ades, what's happening?" He asked.

"We detected an E.A Fleet heading towards Heliopolis." Ades reported. "We've detected numerous Nelson, Drake, and one Amagadeon-class in the force, and they've already launched Yeti Space-Type's."

Harkin swore to himself. The E.A had responded quicker than he had anticipated. Though E.A Yeti Mobile suits were weak in comparison to even a GINN, in numbers they were quite effective in space.

"Have all teams launch to intercept!" Harkin ordered. "Contact the Archangel and Commander Hisanaga that they need to get their asses moving!"

_**Bridge of the Archangel**_

"Well, the colony is almost 100% evacuated, but all the shelters are full to capacity," Murrue informed the others as they now wearing the formal ICA Uniform.

"That means the civilians we picked up earlier will just have to stay with us for the time being," Natarle stated as she looked at Ryu who was sitting in one of the chairs of the bridge, "What do you think Commander Hisanaga?"

Ryu thought about it and then came to a decision, "It's best we leave this colony immediatley. The Earth Alliance is bound to show up, and I don't wanna be here when that happens,"

The two female officers agreed and then Ryu decided to drop a bombshell on Murrue "Lt. Ramius, as of now you are now the Capitan of this ship," Murrue got a shocked look on her face as she didnt expect to be given the title of Capitan so soon.

"_Me,_ Commander!" she asked and immediatley got her answer.

"I may have seniority, but I don't have a clue about this ship, so that leaves you in command. Plus, I have my own ship to return to," he replied with the facts straight and true.

"Alright, I accept your judgment then. When we finished loading up all the supplies and parts we will leave at once," she accepted but then the Communications went off. "_Archangel, Archangel do you Read?_" a voice came through. "_This is Commander Canard Par Harkin on the Vesalius, the E.A are closing on your position, I repeat: the E.A are heading towards Heliopolos. Get your asses moving!_"

Ryu swore at that. "Shit, they reacted sooner than we planned." He said. "Get everyone back to the ship ASAP. I'll launch with Athrun, Rusty and Jordan's team to hold them off. Meanwhile try to get out of the colony!"

_Archangel_

Kira woke up at the sound of sirens going off. "Wha-whats going on?" she asked, still a little woozy.

"I dunno, but I think we may have a problem." Liz said as she and the others woke up soon after.

It was then they noticed Jordan and his team with Athrun and Rusty run past the door. "Jordan, what's going on?" Kira asked.

"The E.A are counterattacking." Jordan answered, shocking the others. "A large fleet of Warships launched Yeti-class Mobile suits and are heading towards Heliopolis. Reports say their armed to the teeth with weapons for taking out Bunkers."

"But that's Crazy!" Chris shouted. "They could destroy the colony with that firepower!"

"I don't think they really care, Chris!" Jake said as he got up. "These are the same guys that nuked Solstice after all, so I think it's in the realm of possibilities."

"That's right, me and the others are launching to try to fight them off." Jordan said. "You guys should stay here, where it's safe."

"Like hell we'll stay here!" Chris shouted as he got up. "Heliopolis is our home, and I'll be damned if I don't try to save it!" Jordan blinked at this. "Well…we weren't expecting you wanting to help…" he said. "Alright, if any of you wanna help out, follow us to the Hanger!" Matthew called out.

Instantly, Chris and Jake volunteered. As well as Liz and Kira. "Liz, you are not fighting!" Chris stated firmly.

"Chris, we have to protect Heliopolis, and I'm not standing by while you and the others fight on your own!" Liz countered, but Chris didn't budge. "Liz, you are _not _fighting, that's final!" Chris stated firmly.

"Liz, for now just listen to him." Jake interrupted. "Besides, I overheard the mechanics say that the suit you piloted out wasn't 100% functioning, so it wouldn't matter anyways." Liz sighed in defeat. "Fine." She said.

"Kira, are you sure you wanna do this?" Jordan asked Kira for confirmation, and she nodded. "Like Jake said, it's our home." She said. "We need to save it, right? Even if we gotta…" she let it hang there.

"Just stick close to us, and you'll be fine." Jordan said. "Now come on, let's go!"

_Hanger_

Once they all got to the Hanger, the teens all got into their respective mobile suits. "Kira, mount the Sword Striker Pack." Jordan informed as he and his Brother's suits were the first to line up to the Catapult. "It's an all-melee weapon system, so you can limit damage to the colony."

"_Right._" Kira said. "_And hu, Jordan?_"

"Ya, Kira?" Jordan asked as he armed the Exia Sword/Rifle onto his right arm.

"_Please…be safe._" She said with a small blush.

Jordan just gave a smile. "Aren't I always?" he said. "alright, Jordan Takeo, Hero Gundam, Let's Rock and roll!"

"Matthew Takeo, Shadow Scythe Gundam, Let's cut e'm up!"

"Athrun Zala, Aegis Gundam, Launching!"

"Kira Yamato, Sword Strike Gundam, Let's do it!"

"Hamar Ashmen, Slash Gundam, Let's hit it!"

"Corrine Alex, Defender Gundam, moving out!"

"Adam Parker, Inferno Gundam, Here I go!"

"Rusty Mackenzie, Ranger Gundam, Taking off!"

"Chris Dante, Raven Gundam, Taking to the skies!"

"Ryu Hisanaga, Spartan, Engaging the enemy!"

"Miguel Aiman, GINN, taking off!"

"Pixy, Storm Hawk, Engaging!"

"Jake Crimson, Samurai Gundam, BANZAI!"

Jordan gave a little chuckle at Jake's launching. "_Alright everyone, keep it close, and keep it tight_." Ryu said. "_The enemy should be appearing…now!_" no sooner after the words left his mouth, about 15 GAT-06S Yeti Space Types entered the colony.

"_Shit, that a lot of enemies!_" Chris said on the Comm. "Eh, I've seen bigger." Jordan said. "Yeti's are inferior to GINN's in terms of Firepower, Maneuverability, and strength. But they are slightly faster than a GINN, and are way cheaper to make. Just stick with a partner, watch each other's backs, and keep your eyes peeled."

"_Here they come!_" Ryu shouted as the Yeti's accelerated forward.

**(Begin playing: "Hero" by Skillet)**

Jordan started off by switching his Exia Sword/Rifle into sword mode and accelerated forward towards the nearest Yeti. The Yeti fired it's 30mm Machine gun, but the rounds impacted harmlessly against the Hero's P.S armor. Jordan swiped his Exia sword once, and the Yeti's legs followed by its arms were sliced off.

Jordan then initiated a Back-flip and switched his Exia into Rifle mode and fired three shots, and each hit their mark in disarming another Yeti by blowing off it's arms and head. Another switch from the rifle back to sword mode and he decapitated yet another Yeti.

"See? Easy." Jordan said as he moved to take out the next batch that entered the colony.

_With Kira_

Kira was absolutely shocked at how easily Jordan dispatched three mobile suits within just a minute. And not killing a single one of them. _If he can do it…so can I!_ She thought as she drew the Schwarz Grewder Sword and accelerated towards the Yeti's. She swiped her sword against a Yeti with a 500mm Multistep Accelerator Gun, but the Yeti moved upwards and dodged the sword swipe. The Yeti fired it's Gun at Kira, but she moved forward missing the shot, however the shot went wild and hit the colony.

Kira growled. "Hey, shoot at us, not the Colony!" She shouted as she fired her Rocket Anchor at the Yeti, only for it to miss.

_With Chris_

Chris swore violently as he barrel rolled under another blast from a Yeti carrying a Accelerator Cannon before firing some shots from his Duel Machine guns and cannons forcing the Yeti to evade the attacks before Chris had to evade yet again when a second Yeti opened up with its cannon "Dammit they are shooting far to recklessly," he swore as he saw the shot impact with the ground "If they keep this up, they'll destroy the colony."

Gritting his teeth Chris transformed into his mobile suit mode and returned fire with his cannons before drawing one of his beam sabers and going in close for an attack only for the opposing Yeti to suddenly drop under the attack leaving Chris wide open "Well shit," he muttered as he brought up his shield and blocked the shot causing his suit to buck backwards from the blast.

Turning into his Mobile armor mode he charged straight at the Yeti that fired the shot surprising the pilot as he broke through the dust that had been kicked up from the blast. Firing his short range energy cannons he tore through the opposing suit destroying it, before transforming back into suit mode and squaring off against his next opponent.

_With Corrine and Hamar_

"Alrigh, bring it on!" Corrine shouted as she prepared her Gatling cannon.

"Time to see how these new toys of ours really work in combat," followed Hamar as he drew his Heat Shotel's.

Immediately the first Yeti opened fire at the Archangel unheeding to the two mobile suits above him, the pair watched the missile making no move to destroy it as the Archangels CIWS 'Igelstellungs' opened up destroying the missile "Heads up here comes the other!" Corrine warned as another Yeti headed straight for them.

"I got him!" Hamar informed darting forward ready to cleave the Yeti in half if necessary "Listen buddy, you know your suit pales in comairison to ours, so leave now and you might get out of this alive!"

"Yeah Right!" The Pilot sneered "I don't care if you're god! You'll die along with this pathetic colony!"

Corrine could only sigh in frustration at the E.A pilot's idiotic response.

"So you don't care if innocent people get killed? Fine. Have it your way!" with that Hamar charged at the Yeti who barely had any time to dodge as he sliced off the Mobile Suit's right arm with his Heat Shotel.

The Yeti pilot was enraged, and it was shown on his face as his eye twitched violently.

"You! YOU BASTARD!" cursed the pilot.

"Colasseur! Calm down!" shouted Another one of the Yeti pilots.

"Like Hell!" Patrick Colasseur a self proclaimed Ace of the E.A yelled out "I'll tear that bastard apart!"

The Yeti shot forward ignoring the cries of his teammate and shot straight at the ICA Mobile suit "My Name is Patrick Colasseur the top Ace of the E.A, I have never been defeated in a mock battle yet!"

Hamar snorted as he made no move to dodge from the Yeti just as the suit came up close the heat Shotels flashed four times, each time he removed a limb from the Yeti "Ace my ass." Corrine mocked "My Grandmother could kick your ass..."

"She really can," Hamar mused. "Your Grandmother was one of the Test Pilots for the Spartan's."

Corrine giggled at that. "All thanks to our Advanced Medical Research, and she still looks to be in her thirties," she said.

The other pilot could only smack his helmeted forehead in irritation at his teammates recklessness.

"Urrgh! That Big Mouth."

Hamar Chuckled as he heard Corrine huff before they turned back to the Yeti "You going to attack us as well?" Corrine asked curiously "'Cause I would Like to test my suit as well."

The E.A was having second thoughts. One, he can either attack and probably get killed, or two, cut his losses and get himself and his arrogant teammate out of here. It was then he thought of a quick way to do both, without getting killed.

"GO FETCH!" with that he fired all of his missiles at the Defender and boosted to where Patrick's Yeti's torso is, picked it in his suit's hands and flew out of the colony.

"SHIT!" Corrine cursed as she used all of her Gatling's to fire at the missiles, destroying three of them, but the fourth got through her, but it missed the Archangel, and slammed right into the colony shaft. But thankfully was not the main shaft

"Dammit! The taxpayers are gonna sore about this!" Corrine pointed as they turned their machines to go help the others and chase the other Yeti's out of the colony, unaware of another Yeti armed with a Bunker Busters.

_With Ryu_

Ryu deflected a swipe from a Yeti's Carbon blade with his Shield, and retaliated with a stab through the suit's chest, destroying it. He then slammed the shield into another Yeti that was trying to sneak up behind him, and finished him off with a few 100mm rounds. Ryu then disconnected his shield, and tossed it to his right like a Frizzbe, and tore yet another Yeti in half. He accelerated forward and retreaved his shield and rearmed it. "Damn, this is just too easy." He muttered as he drew his 100mm again.

"_Ya, I know what you mean._" Jake said on the Radio. Ryu glanced to see the Samurai holding out it's two Beam boomerangs, using them as Daggers and slicing off the limbs of any Yeti that neared him or the ship. "_Who would have thought Mobile suit piloting could be so easy?_"

"_Don't get cocky Rookie._" Pixy said as his own Storm Hawk tore through another batch of Yeti's. "_These are just Yeti's. It gets a lot tougher when you're fighting an actual mobile suit!_"

"_He's got a point, Kid._" Rusty said as the Ranger hovered just above the Archangel's bridge sniping away. "_One time I got in a fight with a few Pirates that had three GINN's, and even though I had my own Custom CGUE, it took me a while to finish them off. Yeti's are just an Insult to Mobile suit._"

"_Agreed!_" Matthew said as his Shadow Scythe appeared behind a Yeti and sliced it in half, and disappeared again. "_But man, in these Gundam's, it's just ridiculously easy now!_"

"_They are the most advance mobile suits ever developed by Man._" Adam said as his Inferno unleashed it's beam Trident stabbing through a series of mobile suits. "_God, I wonder what the'll come up with next._"

(**end song**)

_With Kira_

Kira was starting to get mad at how reckless the pilot of the Yeti was being. Every shot he missed hit the colony, and he was getting dangerously close to hitting the main shaft. Kira then drew out her Beam Boomerang and tossed it at the Yeti, but the yeti moved upwards and it missed. However it didn't see the boomerang turn back around, and it sliced its legs off. Kira then charged forward with her sword, and in one swipe she destroyed the Yeti finally.

Kira looked back as the debree of the mobile suit fell to the ground. She knew she killed him, there was no way he survived that.

"_Kira, are you Ok?_" Jordan's voice came through the Radio as the Hero flew up to her.

"Y-ya…I guess so…" She said.

"_First kill, isn't it?_" Jordan asked, and she nodded. "_Kira, you are no Monster._" He reassured. "_It was either him or you, and you made the right choice._" Kira nodded again. "U guess your right…" she said.

Before they could continue, Natarle's frantic voice caught their attention.

"Strike! Hero! Another Yeti armed with D-Weaponry just appeared and is heading straight for us!"

"FUCK!" Jordan shouted, and he quickly got a visual on the Yeti. "Oh no you don't!" He shouted as he accelerated forward with his Exia drawn.

They Yeti banked left as Jordan fired his Head Vulcans, but the Yeti turned around and fired a pair of missiles at him.

Jordan simply opened up with his Machine Cannons blowing the missiles up and flew through the cloud of smoke '_C'mon Hero, show me what you can do!_' Pushing the throttle to the max Jordan grunted as he felt himself being pressed back into the seat of the cockpit as he darted after the Yeti.

The Yeti maneuvered trying to get away from the ICA machine. He turned to fire his last two missiles, but the Hero headed straight at him at top speed, Exia Kai III drawn.

The Hero then raised its sword and sliced off it's arm holding the missiles and it's right leg.

"I should eviscerate you for trying to destroy this colony." Jordan said on an open channel. "But, I'm in a giving mood, so I'm giving you another chance at life. Now...leave," That last part chilled the Yeti pilot to the bone as he manueverd his crippled Yeti out of Heliopolis.

Jordan sighed in relief at that, "Phew! At least some people in the E.A have brains," with that he turned the Hero back to where his friends were fighting. Unkown to him, the missiles on the Yeti's severed left arm armed themselves.

As he moved to support Kira and the others, he heard the missiles launch and turned around just in time to see them speed away towards the support frame of Heliopolis "NO!" Jordan shouted chasing after them firing his Machine cannons and Vulcans furiously, however the distance and speed were to great as the missiles impacted against the support frame destroying it.

_With the others_

Everyone paused as they heard Jordan shout 'NO!' and turned to see said person chasing an errant missile making everyone pale as they saw its target "NO! The Colony!" Kira shouted as she saw the missile impact and could not only see but feel the colony begin to break apart.

"Oh…fuck." Ryu muttered.

"Son of a bitch." Pixy said.

"The colony…" Chris whispered.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Adam shouted.

As the colony fell apart, the Vaccume started sucking out all of the mobile suits, some of them managed to get to the Archangel, however the Hero, Raven, Strike, and Samurai were sucked out of the Colony.

_Outside_

The fight outside the colony was an even battle. Spartans and Storm Hawks fought off the Swarms of E.A Yeti's. The Yeti's proved to be no match for the Supirior Mobile suits and ships, and even with the support of the E.A Ships, the ICA and Zaft have not lost a single ship or mobile suit, the E.A's Yeti's were being slaughtered and they have already sunk 6 Drake's and two Nelsons.

However, all combat stopped as the Colony started to fall apart, and life boats started launching from the colony. The E.A forces started to Retreat, falling back to the Agaemenon-class.

Onboard the Vesalius, The bridge crew were looking at the scene in horror as Heliopolis was destroyed. Canard's eyes were wide as he clenched his fists at this.

"Captain...," Ades said in shock as he watched the colony collapse, "...Heliopolis,"

Canard knew that this event could spark events in the future that would just bring more chaos and death. he hoped that some miracle will happen, because they desperately need one now.

**I know, this chapter seems a bit rushed, well I just wanted to get Heliopolis over and done with. Anyways, here are the specs for the Yeti:**

_**GAT-06 'Yeti'**_

_**Model Number: GAT-06 **_

_**Codename: Yeti**_

_**Unit type: mass production aerial mobile suit**_

_**Manufacturer: E.A**_

_**Operator: E.A; Pirates; Desert Dawn**_

_**Accodamation: Pilot ony, in standard cockpit in torso**_

_**Dimensions: height 18.3 meters**_

_**Empty Weight: 121.3 metric tons**_

_**Armor materials: E-Carbon**_

_**Poweplant: Ultracompact Battery, power rating unknown**_

_**Equipment, and design features: Sensors ranges unknown; High-Mobility pack (HM type)**_

_**Fixed armaments: 30mm Machine gun, left shoulder mounted;**_

_**Optional Fixed Armaments: 25mm 'Smoothbore' cannon, arm mounted; Carbon Blade, Rear skirt mounted, hand carried when in use; Shield, mounted on knee, and/or shoulders; **__**4 x 4-tube missile launcher;**_ _**500mm Multistep Acceleration gun**_

_**Optional armaments: **_

_**Anti-Aircraft type**__**: **__**4 x 155mmX50 Anti-Aircraft gun; 60mm 6-Barrel air-cooled Vulcan**_

_**High Mobility type**__**: 25mm 'Smoothbore' cannon, arm mounted; Carbon Blade, Rear skirt mounted; Shield, mounted on knee, and/or shoulders;**_

_**Space Type**__**: 25mm 'Smoothbore' cannon, arm mounted; Carbon Blade, Rear skirt mounted, hand carried when in use;**_

_**Long-Range cannon type**__**: 300mm 'Armature' Cannon; **_

_**Appearance: Depends on the Model. Ground types look like MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground type, the AA type looks like the MSJ-06II-AC Tieren Anti-Aircraft type; the HM type looks like the MSJ-06II-C Tieren HM type, the Long Range type looks like the MSJ-06II-LC Tieren Long Range Cannon type, and Finally the space type looks like the MSJ-06II-E Tieren Space type**_

_**Colors: **_

_**Forest: Sage Green camo pattern**_

_**Desert: Tan Desert camo pattern**_

_**Snow: White and Grey camo pattern**_

_**Space: Purple with black joints**_

_**Known pilots: Many, **_

**Notes: The Yeti was a cheap alliance M.S rip-off that are in all extents and purposes, walking/Flying tanks. They move like a tank in ground battles, while their space counterparts, though they are slightly faster than a GINN, fail in comparison to any mobile suit that either the ICA, ZAFT, or Terminal have produced. But what they lack in abilities, they make up in numbers being fast and cheap to build in order to swarm their enemies. Yeti's have primitive O.S's so that even Naturals can pilot them, however they are so primitive that they could not operate in any other mobile suit. **


	5. Chapter 4: Decisions

_With Kira_

Kira groaned as consciousness returned to her, her head aching from when it smashed against the cockpit when Heliopolis fell apart "No," she whimpered as she saw the debris float around her "I've failed."

"_No, we've failed._" Jordan's sad voice filtered through the radio as his face popped up on the video link "_I'm sorry Kira, I…I couldn't save your home. I-_"

"Jordan, Don't." she whispered surprising Jordan "We did our best, and the only people who got hurt are the ones who refused to evacuate to the shelters when the warning came on. Besides…it was the E.A's fault for the counterattack, not yours."

"_Yeah,_" he whispered back giving a sad smile "C'mon_, let's get back to the Archangel, I've already reported that we are alive and well, you're friends are fine to, and the others managed to get aboard before the station collapsed._"

Kira nodded in relief as she maneuvered her suit beside Jordan's as they started back to the Archangel, they had just about reached the rendezvous coordinates when Kira saw something out of the corner of her eyes "Jordan!" she shouted when she recognized the object "It's an escape pod, its thrusters are damaged."

"_Understood, let's round it up and fulfill our good deed of the day._" He confirmed lightly as he made a course correction while Kira gave him a small smile of gratitude.

They each grabbed a side of the pod and started back on course for the Archangel and both gave a large sigh of relief when it came into view "_Archangel this is GAT-X001 Hero and GAT-X105 Strike,_" Jordan called out "_We have picked up a damaged life pod and are requesting permission to board._"

"_WHAT!_" Natarle's shocked voice came through "_You can't honestly expect us to-_"

"_Ensign Badgiruel,_" Ryu's voice interrupted "_Are you suggesting we leave these civilians here to die?_"

"_Of course not Captain, but-_" the ensign protested weakly

"_But nothing,_" the captain snapped "_Bring them aboard Mr. Takeo, Miss Yamato._"

"Yes sir" Kira responded with a smirked that was shared by Jordan as they both touched down and guided their suits into the hanger before parking the suits onto the bracing and recharging platforms and stepping out.

Pushing off from the Strike Kira allowed herself a moment to adjust to the feeling of a Zero-gee environment before making her way over to Jordan who was floating nearby the escape pod. He smiled reassuringly as she floated next to him. "Don't worry," he said. "I'm sure your parents are fine."

Kira only bit her lip gently "I know, but I still worry." She admitted.

"Kira!" a shout called their attention to the pod where Flay had just exited and had spotted them "Are we on a ZAFT ship?" she asked in fear.

"No, this is a prototype EA vessel." Jordan responded as soothingly as his patience allowed. "Well…it use to be anyways."

"Wha-what do you mean?" Flay asked. "Just who are you?"

"Flay, calm down." Kira said. "This is Jordan, ya know, that guy I mention today. He's with the ICA."

"WHAT!" Flay shouted. "He destroyed Heliopolis!"

"No, we didn't." Jordan said. "You can thank the E.A for that. They launched a counter-attack to try to reclaim their ship and mobile suits, however they decided to be reckless idiots and not even care for the well-being of the colony as they attacked using weaponry for taking down Heavily fortified Bunkers. Don't believe me, ask anyone else in the crew, and they'll tell you the exact same story."

Flay glared at him for a moment, and then sighed. "Well, if Kira trusts you, I guess I can." She said. "By the way, I'm Flay. Flay Allster." Jordan raised an eyebrow. "Allster as in _George _Allster?"he said, growling out the name of the Minister.

"Yes, Unfortunately." Flay said. "Though I wish I wasn't related to that…_man._" This caused Jordan to blink in surprise. "Ok, wait, Intel said that George Allster's daughter actually approved of his Father's actions in allowing Solstice being bombed, and hating Coordinators." He said.

"Yes, that who I was." Flay said. "But then I met Kira, Chris, Liz, and Jake and…seeing how nice they are, I started thinking that my _dad _may be wrong. And after Jake showed some Images of Solstice after the attack…" she left it hanging there.

Jordan nodded. "I can understand that." He said. "Anyways, follow us and we'll take you to your friends."

_**Later**_

_**The next Day**_

"NO! We're not doing it!" yelled Jake as he looked with frustrated anger at Kira's friends from her days at Copernicus and acting Captain Murrue Ramius when they requested she and the others pilot the Strike, Guardian, Raven and Samurai for the time being until they get back to New Cincinnati. Murrue, Athrun, Matthew, sighed in a tired fashion as Jordan tried to get them friends to help them out. Jake seemed to be doing most of the Talking, oddly. Even though he wasn't afraid to fight, he didn't want to get involved into a war. Kira and her friends tried to speak up but Jake kept them silent.

"Come on, kid!"Jordan said. "I know how you might feel about this, but could you please...?"

"I said NO! Don't get us any more involved than you already have!"

Matthew had had enough of Jake as he walked up toward him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and drew him close to his face all the while he put on an angry face that scared the living hell out of him, his friends from Heliopolis, and also Athrun, Jordan, and even Murrue.

"And those are gonna be your last words when those Bastards from Blue Cosmos do every means necessary to keep this ship and the Mobile Suits we captured from being used to end this Foolish War! Wake up, Kid! You and all of your friends are living a damned false-peaceful life in Orb! They _don't _and I mean _don't, _care about who gets killed in order to preserve their sick 'Pure and Blue world!' Natural or Coordinator!"

This caught Kira and the other civilian students off-guard. Kira, knowing Matthew and Jordan to be a little edgy for a fight, but always calm, had never seen Matthew act like this before.

"Matt, calm down!" Jordan said as he tried to pry his Brother's grip from Jake.

As she looked at him, Kira saw the pain in Matthew, and even Jordan's eyes that showed that something must've happened when they went their separate ways years ago.

"What happened to you, guys?" she asked, though a little shakily.

"What happened to us?" Matthew answered with a question and Jordan knew that the real cause himself and Jordan pushed themselves so hard to become a Mobile Suit pilots, was about to come to light. "Our Father, my Girlfriend, her unborn child, and half of our friends were killed when those bastards destroyed Solstice...,"

Again this caught Kira and her friends by surprise and also pained shock.

"I..I didn't know…" Kira said softly.

At this Matthew realized what he was doing and let go of Jake.

"It's alright, I'm sorry how I acted." he apologized hoping that he didn't hurt their friendship.

"It's OK Matt. I know how much you cared about your Dad,"

That had the desired effect as Matt smiled a sad smile. Kira knew him as much as his own Brother and Athrun did, and they all know about how he loved his father deeply. Though the Girlfriend was new, and the unborn child…

It was then Kira then came up with a request.

"Can you guys let us think about it for a while?"

"Kira?" Jake asked, in slight shock.

"Jake, you may not want to get in this war, but let us choose too." Chris said. "We just need to make up our minds right now."

Murrue was the first to answer. "Yes, take your time." and with that she went back to the bridge to carry on her duty as Captain of the Ship. Matthew, and Athrun also nodded in agreement and left to the hanger to check on their machines. The Orb citizens and Jordan sat in the crew quarters wondering what to do next.

"Well, I'm staying." Chris said simply, to the shock of most of the others. "Now hold on, let me explain." He said. "Matt had a good point. Look at what the E.A did to Heliopolis. They didn't care that it was Neutral, they just went in and started firing at anything that moved. Next time that happens, the colony may not be as lucky to have evacuated earlier on…like Solstice…" Chris gave a heavy sigh. He and her sister lost their Parents, and their friends during the attack as well. "One of the things my Grandfather told me," Chris said. "Was that if someone was to fight, it would to be fighting for either the people you love, Family, or for Honor. If I have the ability to possibly make a difference in the War, to stop all of this death…I'm willing to use it." Chris stated firmly.

"Well, If you're going, I'm going too." Liz said. Chris was about to Protest. "And don't say no, Chris." She cut him off. "You and Aunt Johanna are all the family I have now, and I am not just sticking in another defenseless colony while you and the others fight. Besides," she grinned. "Someone needs to keep an eye on you." She glanced at Flay, and they both Blushed however neither saw the other do so. "Fine just…be careful, all right?" Chris asked.

"Hey, remember who you're talking too!" Liz said.

"That's what I'm afraid of…"

"Say, you said your Name was Chris Dante right?" Jordan asked for confirmation.

"Yes, why?" Chris asked.

"Just making sure." Jordan replied. _Dante…_he thought as an Idea came to mind. _Grey Hair, Greenish-Grey eyes…yup. The same one they talked about, even Liz looks just like the described. _

He then turned to Jake. "So, what about you Buddha?" he asked, "You think you can try to kick some ass for once?"

Jake glared at Jordan for a moment. "hey, I said I just didn't want to get involved in a War." He said. "That doesn't mean I won't fight if I have too! Besides…" he sighed. "Your Brother had a damn good point…Orb isn't as Neutral as we thought." He said, indicating the ship they were in now. "And well, to be perfectly honest…I kinda like the Samurai now, and I _really _want to take it out for a few more test runs." Jordan nodded, and turned to face Kira. "Well Kira, what about you?" he asked. She seemed to hesitate for a moment. "I…I still need to think about it." She said. But Jordan nodded. "I understand." He said. "Just let me know when you've made your choice." With that, Jordan departed, leaving them alone.

_Two Hours Later_

Kira laid down in the bed she was given, staring up at the ceiling. She was pretty confident that she, along with most of her other friends with the exception of Kuzzy, were staying to Volunteer for the ICA. Even Flay Volunteered surprising most of the others, especially seeing who her Father was. When she was asked why she did it, she answered: "I want to prevent something like the Bloody Valentine from happening again. And Volunteering for the Earth Forces instead of the ICA is not how I should do it."

Though personally, Kira knew why she really did it. Sure, that was part of the reason too, but she just didn't want to leave Chris, the person she had a very large Crush on for a while now. Even though she was arranged to Marry Sai, She, Kira, and maybe even Sai knew it wouldn't work out between them seeing how it was their parents who made the decision, and they had no opinion on it.

Kira would admit, she'd do the same thing…she might do the same thing seeing how Jordan's here too…

Her mind drifted from thinking about staying or not, too thinking about Jordan. She so badly wants to tell him how she feels, but even when they last saw each other in the school, she chickened out and didn't tell him.

And now, he was back in her life…now would she finally confess to how she felt…or keep it buried like she did before? Kira sighed as she tried to get her mind out of those thoughts.

It was at that Moment the door Opened, and a young woman entered the Room. She stood an Inch taller than Kira, and had Purple eyes, and Crimson hair tied into a ponytail on the back of her head. She was wearing a customized ICA military uniform that was Red with a black trim. "So, your Kira, hu?" the woman asked. "Who Ryu keeps talking about how well she and her friends managed to pilot mobile suits so well even though it was their first time doing so?"

Kira nodded. "Yes, and you are…?" she asked, not knowing who she was.

"Ah, right. Sorry We haven't met yet." She said, embarrassed. "My name's Calista. Calista Shae, I'm Commander Hisanaga's Wingman…and girlfriend." She smiled at that last part. "I just came down to see how you were doing is all. Also see if I could see what Jordan finds in you." Kira raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Calista smiled. "Me and Ryu have know those two ever since we were in the Academy." She said. "We'd always tell stories about our childhoods, and Jordan and Matthew would always talk about their little events with their two closest friends, Kira Yamato, and Athrun Zala."

"Jordan…talked about me?" She asked for confirmation. Calista smiled and nodded. "Yes, he and Matt would always talk about your little Pranks, Mishaps and incidents…the Support Frame incident was very interesting." She giggled slightly at Kira's Blush. "I pressed the wrong button Ok?" She said. "Don't blame me if it had some…well…_unpredictable results…_"

"Ya, your shirt accidentally getting ripped up showing your Bra causing Jordan to faint with a Nosebleed." She said, laughing as Kira's blush intensified. "Oh, does Kira have a Crush on Jordan?" she said, noticing the Blush.

"Wha-What?" Kira stuttered. "What do you…"

"Well, your Blushing the more we talk about him, if that's not any indicator." Calista said, and Kira sat up in her bed and looked down at the ground. "Alright, I admit…I _like _Jordan." She admitted. "But…I don't know If He likes me…I mean there could be other girls that he could like, and he could have found someone else…"

_So, she's one of those types. _Calista thought. _Well…guess I could play a little Matchmaker here. _"The only girls I've seen Jordan talk too were his Classmates, Corrine, and Yuuka." Calista stated. "Corrine like Jordan like a Sibling, and I know Jordan feels that same way too. As for Yuuka…I highly doubt she's like Jordan that way. So I'd say he's still open."

"Maybe…but what If he doesn't like me?" Kira said.

"So if he says no?" Calista said, stepping forward. "If so, then he'd still be your friend! And if he were really your friend it wouldn't matter anyways. Besides, don't you think you should just get it over with, and ask him while you have the chance, rather than tearing yourself apart like this not knowing the answer?" Kira stiffened as she laid it out in front of her.

"Besides…who knows?" Calista said with a Grin. "He may be just like you, not wanting to tell his true feelings about you because he may be afraid of your Rejection. Like you are his." For a whole minute, neither said anything. "…Your Right." Kira stated firmly as she got up. "Best get this over with now that live with it forever." Calista smirked. "Then, what are you waiting for, girl?" she asked. "Go for it." Kira nodded, as she then walked out of the room and headed towards Jordan's room, with Calista following at her own pace.

_With Jordan_

Jordan typed away on his personal Computer as he checked out the Specs for the Hero Gundam. Specifically the most important feature of the Gundam, its Engine.

"The Advance Reactor Core…" Jordan muttered to himself. "Otherwise known as the ARC Reactor. While Ultracompact Energy Battery are effective, the P.S armor on the Gundams eats through the Energy Battery far too quickly, so in order to correct this they drew up either using a Nuclear-Powered Mobile suit, or a new Energy Source. Since there are no N-Jammer Cancellers that are known, Orb had to find a new Energy Source. The answer was the ARC Reactor, which schematics were provided by…" he smirked at the name. "Provided by Aeolia Schenberg." He continued. "Who 20 years ago proposed the Solar Power Grid. Though his Idea is still in debate to this day, it is obvious that the ARC Reactors were made with this in mind. The ARC Reactor supplies a near Infinite energy supply with the use of ARC partial generation."

_These suits are amazing all right. _Jordan thought. _Aeolia, Mom, you really outdid yourselves this time. _He then inspected the specs on the Monster, the stolen Mobile suit and it's Engine.

"The Tau ARC Reactor." He said. "While the Original, or 'Pure' ARC Reactors have infinite Energy, Tau ARC's are not only much cheaper to construct and manufacture to a degree that they can actually be Mass-produced, but they do not have as much energy as an Pure Arc has. Another side-effect is from the Weaponized ARC partials from the Tau that gives off highly lethal Toxic effects to the human body." Jordan sighed. _Great. _He thought. _Someone, whether it's E.A or some other faction has access to a Mass-Produced Energy system for mobile suits that surpass the Energy Batteries and even Nuclear Reactors. Well, it could be worse, they could have gotten one of the 'Pure' ARC reactors. That would have been bad. _

Jordan's mind then shifted from the mobile suits to Kira. He knew that he'd see her again…she just wished it was under better circumstances, and maybe after the war was over. But not like this…when all of this pressure was adding up on her.

Part of him hoped she didn't stay, and that she would leave and return to ORB where she could be safe…but much of him wanted to be with her. So that he can keep her safe, and know that she was alright.

Jordan sighed. He wouldn't say It in the open, but he did love Kira. But he didn't know if she loved him that same way…he was thinking that after the war was over he could tell her, or at least when things have calmed down…but a lot of him was telling him that he should just tell her now while he had the chance.

He shook his head and he was about to get back to looking at the Schematics of the Captured unit, when there was a knock on his door. "Who is it?" he asked.

"It's me." Kira's voice came through. "Can I…talk to you?"

Jordan blinked once. "Uh, sure hang on." He said as he turned off the Computer and opened the Door. Kira then walked in. "So, did you make your choice?" He asked. She nodded. "Yes…" she said. "I'm…going to Volunteer for the ICA."

Jordan gave a sad smile. "Good to see you made up your mind." He said. "But…are you sure? You shouldn't let what Matt said get too you."

"No, it's fine." Kira said with a smile. "But he's right…we have the power to change things…so we should take it, right? I mean…if you could do it, so could I, right? Besides…" she then looked at her hands. "Just a day ago I lost my innocence." She said grimly. Jordan placed a Reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Kira, I said it before, I'll say it again." He said. "You are no Monster. You fought to protect your friends and the colony, you did what you had to do." He then took a step back and was about to move for his computer. "Jordan…theirs…another reason why I…came here." She said, a blush developing on her face.

Jordan blinked. "What is it?" he asked.

Kira bit her lip. "There's…something I've always have wanted to tell you," she admitted as Jordan waited patiently with a look of concern and curiosity "I…wanted to tell you when we left the Lunar Academy, but I couldn't say it. And well with everything going on now, I…I didn't want to leave behind many regrets in case something…happened," she wrung her hands and looked directly at Jordan "Jordan…I admire you, more than admire really, I, I think I've fallen in love with you."

Jordan inhaled sharply at her admission as Kira ducked her head finding her shoes extremely interesting at the time. Jordan stood there for a moment processing what she had just said. All this time…she really did love him…He blinked once, and smiled.

Because she was looking at the ground she didn't see Jordan move towards her and she gave a small start when she felt his arms wrap around her. "You want to know something?" he asked quietly whispering into her ear "I love you too, Kira."

Her amethyst eyes wide she looked into Jordan's sincere brown one in shock as he begun to lower his head, closing her eyes she felt his lips brush against hers in a light kiss and shivered in delight as she felt electricity run down her spine. Opening her eyes she looked at Jordan and smiled at him before she stood on her toes and pressed her lips against his again moaning softly as his calloused but gentle hands ran through her hair. She felt his tongue brush against her lips and opened her mouth and moaned deeper as Jordan's tongue began to massage hers while exploring her mouth.

When they finally broke for air they were both heavily flushed and were smiling broadly at each other "That was..." Kira trailed off trying to find an answer

"Amazing? Breathtaking? Utterly enjoyable? Greatest Kiss in your Life?" Jordan supplied his eyes twinkling as he held Kira.

"All of the above." She answered, she then grinned and leaned forward. "And the greatest kiss in my life _So Far._" She added as their lips met into another passionate kiss.

_Outside the room_

Calista grinned as he heard the two moaning. _Ah, yet another Triumph. _She thought. _Though they probably should get the rooms sound-proofed just in case they REALLY get into it. I'll put it in the list of Upgrades when we get to ICA Territory. _

At that moment, Ryu, Matthew, Athrun and Liz walked by, with Ryu talking to Liz. "…And that's how I discovered the DNA evidence was tampered with." She heard him say before noticing her. "Calista? What are you doing here?" Calista then gave a Grin. "Oh, just listening to my Good deed of the day." She said.

Ryu raised an eyebrow. He knew that Grin. She only made it whenever she either succeeded or was going to succeed in Matchmaker. "Alright, who was it-" Ryu was interrupted as the sounds of moaning came from Jordan's room.

"Jordan and Kira, right?" Matthew asked, with a Grin while Calista nodded. "Work like a charm." She said. "They don't seem to be complaining though."

"Well, it's about damn time!" Athrun said. "Me and Matt tried over a million times to get them together _including _the support frame incident."

"And they never figured out we staged the whole thing." Matthew said grinning. "Switched the Red light with the green light and Vice-Versa."

_**Two Hours later**_

The Task Force was making its way back to New Cincinnati with their prizes from their raid on Heliopolis. They were just about halfway there when the radar operator of the Taygete-Class Command Cruiser, the _CAS-Killichore, _which was scouting up ahead while the rest of the fleet followed behind, picked up something on his screen.

"Huh? What's this?" he asked to no one in particular and because there was no need for alarm since the Earth Alliance Fleet their recon Mobile Suits reported was too far behind.

"What is it, Ensign?" the Captain of the _Killichore_, one Captain Leese asked the young officer.

"Sir, there's something two miles off our starboard bow" He explained as he mentioned the contact on the screen. The captain immediately became aware as he looked the strange contact.

"Can you indentify it?" he asked the young ensign.

"I'll try, just give me 15 seconds," he answered as he typed away at the keyboard and 15 seconds later he got his answer.

"It looks like some sort of container Captain, probably big enough to hold three mobile suits," he gave his report to his superior and the high ranking ICA officer began to think his options; either A. It could be a trap by the Earth Alliance or a Pirate Gang, or B. It could be something that would help bring the war to a much quicker end. It was then he made his decision and turned toward his communication officer and immediately gave him the order.

"Get Senior Lt. Nagase up here on the double and contact the rest of the Task force and tell them to stay back. If this is an ambush, I don't want the entire Group to get caught in it, is that understood?" He ordered and everyone on the bridge complied as they went about carrying out their duties.

_**Bridge of the Vesalius.**_

"Captain Ades, Sir!," exclaimed the Communications officer of the _Vesalius_.

"What is it?" asked Ades in his command chair.

"We have a message from the _Killichore. _They are requesting Commander Harkin, immediately!" the young ZAFT officer explained.

"Did they say why?" Captain Ades asked as he looked at the young soldier, waiting for an answer.

"They said they found something while scouting up ahead, and they wish to speak to him and the other commanding officers in the Task Force present so they report to them all in person." replied the Communications officers.

Ades contemplated on this, and then gave his order.

"Alright inform Commander Harkin of the situation and contact the other ships." with that the Bridge went about with their orders and as soon as the other ships were informed of the situation, three of the ships stayed back, while the _Killichore_ launched a scout party of four Storm Hawks to inspect the mysterious container.

Then Canard came onto the bridge.

"What is it Ades?"

"Commander, the _Killichore _is requesting to speak with you, sir" Ades informed him and Canard could tell that this was serious.

"Alright, patch them through," he commanded and Ades turned toward the Communications officer and nodded the go-ahead.

The view-screen flickered to life and the grizzled, moustache face of Captain Leese appeared.

"What is it Captain Anderson?"

"Sir, we located what seems to be some kind of container. It's big enough to store three Mobile Suits. Lt. Nagase and her squad are already out there to investigate."

Canard then got serious. He and Nagase had known each other for five years and they somewhat formed a romantic relationship and if anything happened to her, he wouldn't forgive himself.

"Understood. Then I'll be heading out as well," that statement got the whole bridge crew of the _Vesalius_ and _Killichore_ in a shocked/confused state.

"Uhh, Sir? Could you just let Lt. Nagase and her squad handle it?" as soon as Ades said that he received a glare from Canard, that sent shivers up his spine.

"I can't just sit and do nothing while they are out there risking their necks. That's not the kind of Commander I trained to be," he answered with finality as he left the bridge to the MS bay locker and changed in to his black Normal Suit and boarded his Spartan. The CIC gave him the green light and he launched.

_**ICA Scout Party from Killichore.**_

Lt. Senior Grade Kei Nagase, also known by her call-sign as 'Edge', and her Scout Team, consisting of four Storm Hawks made their way to the container in MA mode and it was then one of them took observation of it, though in a smart-ass manner.

"How the hell did a container this big wound up all the way out here!" the pilot of the Grey/Dark Green Storm Hawk, one Alvin "Chopper" Davenport, a Natural, asked to no one in particular.

"Who knows, probably part of a convoy that got attacked or something, so they might've dumped this in order to get away," said another pilot in the White/Black Storm Hawk, one James 'Swordsman' Snow, a Second Generation Coordinator, in a know-it-all matter.

"Cut the chatter you two, and stay on alert!" reprimanded Edge as she and her wingmen arrived at the container and they immediately took noticed of the the burn marks on the large door and the symbol on the side of the container that they all know too well.

"It looks our _old friends_ from the Earth Alliance had possession of this and sorta lost it," said the fourth member of the team in a Blue/White Storm Hawk, one Hans 'Archer' Grimm, a First Generation Coordinator, as they inspected the damage. Edge nodded in agreement as she voiced her opinion.

"It looked as though someone was trying to get pass the door. And by the looks of it, they didn't have much luck."

The three other pilots all nodded in agreement.

"So what'll we do now Lt.?" asked Chopper. It was then Edge decided to contact the fleet and inform them of the situation.

"_Killichore, _this Lt. Nagase, come in please," she requested and got her response from the captain of the said vessel.

"This is _Killichore. _What did you find Lt.?"

"Well it appears to be a storage container from the Earth Alliance. And by the looks of it somebody tried to melt the door to get whatever is inside it." She reported back to the captain and he became puzzled. What is this container doing all the way out here and why did the Earth Alliance just leave it?

"See if you can open it." requested the ICA captain.

"Yes sir. You heard him gentlemen, lets crack this thing open," she ordered her wingmen and they moved towards it. Edge then saw a control pad near the attempted break in point.

"Captain, I found a control pad. Request permission to exit the suit to hack in to the system to open up the container," she requested and it was then a different voice, but one she recognized, gave her the answer she needed.

"Permission granted Lt. Nagase," it was Canard as he came toward them in his own Customized Spartan, which spooked the other pilots since they didn't pay attention to their surroundings very well. The two had known each other for five years and when they got older they had a crush for each other which soon turned into something bigger. Edge then got a small smile on her face as her brown eyes looked at the image of her object of affections.

"Thank you Commander, I guess you will be protecting me while I'm out there?" she asked and then three sets of snickers filled her helmet speakers and she saw Canard blush, but smiled.

"But of course, but Edge, please be careful," he said as he still the blush had which earned a small giggle from his supposed girlfriend. Unbeknownst to him and the other pilots the conversation was picked up by the other ships. On the Archangel, Ryu, Athrun, and Matthew laughed good-naturedly at the antics of one the best pilots in the ICA. They became good friends with Edge after they graduated from their respective nations academies and met her on the _Killichore_. It was then Edge countered his warning as she exited the mobile suit and floated toward the container.

"_YOU_, be careful,"

Edge floated over to the control pad and saw that the controls were locked and so she pulled out her trusty tool kit she always brought with her in case something like this would occur. She plugged in two plug-in wires and as soon she was in the system, she began typing away, her Coordinator genes making her hack the inferior system in less than a minute.

"Okay, it'll be ready in three...two...one...Bingo!" She shouted with joy as the red light on the pad turned green and she pushed the red button to unlock the container.

"Alright guys time to get this thing open!" She joked and after a fit of laughter from the four pilots they moved into position and, using their mobile suits, heaved open the doors. When they looked inside they couldn't believe their eyes.

"What the! Are these what I think they are!" Chopper asked no one in particular in surprised shock as he stared at the containers contents.

"They look just like Mobile Suit actual mobile suits, and not those Cheap Yeti's. They look like the one that civilian Kira piloted at Heliopolis, but, these are a little...different," Edge said as she looked at three Blue, red, white mobile suits. They looked just like the Strike but the eyes are covered by a visor and instead of the double v-crest, they have two spikes on top of the head.

"I believe the EA began mass-production of more effective mobile suits sooner than we thought, and if that is so, this isn't good." Canard said as he then contacted the _Archangel. _

"Captain Ramius, are you getting this?"

"I am Commander, and I might have to agree with your earlier observation," she said as she looked at the image from the scout party.

"Alright, let's load these things up in the Archangel for now. And then, make like hell for the rendezvous point, then enter New Cincinnati like we got no tomorrow." he ordered and the Archangel immediately sent a team to collect the three suits. It was then that despite the ICA/ZAFT attempt at keeping the EA, more specifically Blue Cosmos from building actual Mobile Suits, they realized that despite getting their first prototypes, they managed to build Mass-Produce versions. Canard knew he was going have to do a lot of paperwork, and not to mention, a testimony in front of the entire Governing Council. After the Mobile Suits were loaded on the _Archangel _the group made their way to the rendezvous point with the reinforcements from the ICA Colonies.

_A few minute later_

_Kira's Room_

Jordan sighed as he turned off his Computer. _They started Mass Production faster than we anticipated. _He thought. _This could prove a problem in the future…_

He then felt a set of arms wrap around him and he turned his head to find Kira there with a slightly worried expression. "Things are gonna get tougher for us now, aren't they?" she asked. Jordan nodded grimly. "The EA started building more advance Mobile suits faster than we could have guessed." He said as they sat down next to each other in her bed. "It may take them a while before they can get them into the numbers their Yeti's are in right now, but things will not be so easy now." He then smiled as he turned around to face her. "But that doesn't matter." He said. "So long as we stay together, we'll get through this. I promise you that, Kira."

Kira smiled and nodded as she resting her head against his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat before yawning.

Chuckling he nuzzled her hair and inhaled her sent of lavender and lilacs "I think it's time we went to bed, don't you?" he asked lightly.

Kira nodded, Jordan kissed Kira and he was about to pull away when Kira grabbed his arm "Can you sleep with ne tonight?" she asked "I need the comfort."

Jordan smile gently and kissed her again before lying next to her facing her while drawing her close "Of course Kira." He whispered gently as she wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled his chest smiling as she drifted off to sleep. Kissing the top of her head he drew the blankets over them before falling asleep himself.

_**Rendezvous Point**_

_**Half an Hour later**_

Three Glen-Class Light Cruisers, two Gettysburg -Class Heavy Cruisers, and even one Marathon-Class Assault Carrier waited at the spot where they will meet the task force that raided the Heliopolis Colony and acquired all Ten prototype MS's and the new warship. The flag ship, the Marathon-class the CAS-_Halcyon_, was commanded by Rear Admiral Ishmael Takeo, Matthew and Jordan's Grandfather on their Father's side. The father of his deceased Son Philip Takeo, who was killed at Solstice. He still mourns his son, but doesn't let it get in the way of duties as Rear Admiral. He doesn't blame the Earth Alliance, per'ce, just the bastards who control them.

"Admiral, it's the task force," informed his second in command, Commander Alicia Kujo, as the said group was spotted not too far away.

"They're all accounted for, including the New Warship." he observed with relief, but then came with a puzzling thought.

'Why in the name are they going at that speed?'

He then ordered the young ensign at the communication control console to make contact with them. 10 seconds the face of Canard Pars Harkin showed up on the view screen and Kyoshiro saw that he had a very serious look and he knew that he made that face for a reason.

"Commander Harkin, what's the matter?" he demanded with concern, and the young Coordinator immediately gave him a response, tough with great urgency.

"We'll have to talk about it later, Admiral Takeo, sir. Right now, we have to get back to the Colonies ASAP! It's a matter of great importance!"

As soon he gave that response Ishmael knew that whatever Canard said, he meant it. He was the man who trained him after all and was one of his best students.

"Alright, but you have to, at least, tell me on the way back. I don't want you doing all the paperwork, and giving a testimony about what you found by yourself." he told him and Canard agreed to that.

"Understood, Sir! We should be going now." he informed and the Reinforcements and the Heliopolis Task Force moved into formation and made the not too long trip back to ICA controlled space. All the while Canard informed his old teacher about the Earth Alliance container they found and the three mobile suits inside it. That got the ICA Admiral nervous as he realized that now the EA had built mobile suits, even though they were still in the testing phase. It was going to be a long report to the council of the ICA and the PLANT Supreme Council.

_**ICA PLANT colonies **_

_**New Cincinnati**_

_**1530 HRs**_

This was Kira's first time to see a PLANT Colony, let alone almost thirty of them! They look excactally like their ZAFT counterparts, but the one difference was that they had a single Red stripe going the middle of the hour-glass shaped structure. Kira and her friends were awestrucked by the sight, of course with the exception of Jordan, Athrun, Matthew and their friends since they lived in one. The entire bridge was also stunned with as they looked at their new home.

"Beautiful," said Mir as she looked at the colonies built for the ICA by the PLANT supreme council.

"I've seen better." Jordan whispered so only Kira could here as he glanced at her, causing her to blush a little.

"Just wait till you see the inside," informed Matthew as they approached the former resource sattelite turned military fortress named _Stardust_.

"This is _Stardust Control_ you're ID signal checks out. Proceed to Cincinnati shipyard 4 for docking, welcome to your new home _Archangel,"_ informed the traffic controller at the ICA Armed Forces base.

"Roger that _Stardust Control. _Helmsman, you heard him, take us in," Murrue ordrered Neumann as he piloted the battleship into the massive structure of PLANT Colony New Cincinnati Port. It was Kira and her friend's first steps into a new home, and a new world...


	6. Chapter 5: The past

_**ICA Controlled PLANTs**_

_**New Cincinnati **_

_**February 1st, CE 71**_

_**1000 Hrs**_

Jordan and Matthew decided to show Kira and their new friends around the colony that is their home and the ICA Militaries' High Command HQ. They showed them around the many shops, malls, fast food restaurants, amusement parks, and the sights of the PLANT Colony. What also was a very proud ICA tradition was a sport mostly played using mobile suits, called MS-Fighter. Mir gave her view on the colony inside with great enthusiasm.

"Wow! I thought the PLANT colonies were beautiful on the outside! But, I take that back!"

The group of teens were granted leave by the ICA president herself, Vivian Harkin, when she arrived at New Cincinnati and congratulated them on a job well done. It was then that she gave special thanks to Kira and her friends, with the exception of Kuzzey of course, that what they have done while on the way back is highly appreciated. Kira even managed to meet Athrun's parents and Jordan and Matthew's Grandfather. She was a little nervous at first, but she got along real well with them. Also there to greet them was Siegel Clyne, Supreme Chairman of the ZAFT PLANTs, and his daughter, Lacus Clyne. When this happened, Liz nearly fainted being the Fan-girl she is.

Matthew, who had never met Lacus beforehand, was quite awestruck when he saw her. The two became fast friends when Athrun introduced them. Admiral Takeo smiled a sad smile at that as that was how His son and his wife first met. Matthew took Mir's observation and answered with a little remark of his own.

"Yeah it is. But don't let it go your head, this place can be dangerous as much as it is out there." He said, and Jordan nodded as well.

"Will you two at least stop being negative every time we have leave!" Haman replied.

Jordan just straightened out and Matthew then breathed a sigh as he said one phrase that made the group feel sorry for him.

"I've not been very positive since the Bloody Valentine."

Kira wanting to know more what he meant and decided to talk to Jordan, she'd talk to Matt, but he obviously seemed to have problems about it. But not here and she wanted to talk to him alone.

"Why don't you guys go on ahead? I need to talk to Jordan alone."

Corrine, realizing what she meant ushered the others to follow her to a nearby arcade. Kira and went to a pier of an artificial lake. Once they know they were alone, Kira asked the one question she _knew_ she was probably going to regret.

"Care to tell me what happened that day?"

Jordan just looked at her. He knew he can trust Kira…especially now.

"Well, Me and Matt graduated from the academy early on Feb. 9th. just 5 days before it happened. We got our first posting the day after, on the _Marley..."_

_**Flashback, February 10th, CE 70**_

_**Marathon-Class, CNS-Marley**_

_**New Cincinnati, ICA 5th Space Fleet Shipyards **_

_**0900 Hrs**_

15 year old Ensign Jordan Takeo and 17 year old Matthew Takeo entered the office of the Captain of the ship, one 42 yr old Shachi Yamamoto. He was a descendant of the legendary Isoroku Yamamoto during the Second World War in the 20th Century Era. He was 5' 12" of Asian descent (Obviously), was bald, and had Brown eyes. He carried the aura of a commanding figure who wanted everything done right, but also showed that he cared for the well-being of the Crew of this ship. It was then that the two made their presence known as they snapped into attention and gave a sharp salute.

"Mobile Suit Pilot, Ensign Matthew Takeo, and Mobile suit Pilot, Ensign Jordan Takeo reporting for duty, sir!"

The Captain looked at the young ensigns for a moment and knew he was gonna have his hands full with these two. He noticed that the shorter one reminded him of one his buddies from the academy, as did the Taller one, but it wasn't as much. He stood from his chair and returned the salute. He then ordered in a slight Japanese accent.

"At ease, Ensign. Take a seat and let's get this over with." with that they both took seats and they handed their files over to their first superior of their military career. The 42 year old captain read the file and was immediately impressed by the results of these young ensigns, except for one little incident that made him curious.

"Just to let you know I don't tolerate any insubordination on my ship. Is that understood?" he asked with glare which made Jordan wince a bit.

"Y-yes sir, crystal sir!" he said.

"Perfectly, Sir." Matthew said calmly.

"Good, now... Ah! I see you're the Grandfather of Ishmael Takeo, one of the best damn fine ship officers we have yet."

"Yes sir, that's correct sir. He's going to be promoted to Rear Admiral in a few weeks."

"That's good, he deserves it. Hm, I see you had a little trouble in the Academy. Apparently you beaten up a group of civilian bullies picking on a younger cadet. Is that true?" he asked with a smirk, already knowing the answer since he and their Grandfather were classmates at the same academy. Jordan gave his answer with pride and a little cockiness.

"Yes sir, we were not about to let a bunch of punks beat on a fellow cadet."

Captain Yamamoto smiled at that. The kids had honorable streaks at least, just like his old man.

"Well, I can also see you were not alone in that little fiasco. Apparently your Brother here tended the banged up junior while you held the dumb brutes off." he said with a smiled as he looked back at his new charge.

"Yes sir, he was with me at the time. I told him to look after the kid, while I took care of those block-headed idiots. I got into a little trouble with the headmaster, but he said it was the most honorable thing I've ever done since my Grandfather did the exact same thing." he answered with a smirk.

"I still think I should have done the fighting…" Matthew muttered as Shachi laughed a little bit at that.

"You're definitely your father's son. I can see we're gonna get along just fine. Welcome aboard the Marley, Ensign."

_**Earth Alliance Ptolemaeus Base on the Moon**_

_**Feb. 11th, CE 70**_

"So, Mr. Azrael finally got those fools to declare war on the PLANTs did he?" Asked Captain Sutherland in a snake type of voice as he looked at the activity around his ship the _Roosevelt_.

"Yes." said a shadowed figure in his office "But instead of destroying one of ZAFT's PLANTs. He wants to punish those arrogant ICA pigs, while the rest of the fleet keeps the ZAFT forces busy. They supplied them with Mobile Suits and ships, and also manpower anyway, not to mention they're pro-Coordinator." He said in a calm voice.

"Understood. The ICA will suffer for aiding ZAFT and the PLANTs. For we shall do this for the Preservation of our Pure and Blue World." Sutherland recited with a snide smirk as he saw members of the Blue Cosmos Organization load Nuclear missiles into the _Roosevelt_.

However, unbeknownst to the admiral, a smirk formed on the figure's face. _That's right, you incompetent Fool. _He thought. _Kill more Naturals than you do Coordinators. That'll sure get the Citizens to believe your Cause…and Operation: Assault Horizon will be one step closer to becoming a Reality. _

Two hours later, the Earth Forces Fleet left the moon, then split into two groups; one heading for the Original PLANTs, the other, straight towards ICA controlled space.

_**Feb. 13th CE 70**_

_**Aprilius One **_

_**Supreme Council Building**_

The Supreme Council was in a meeting, discussing defense planning of the PLANTs after the EAF's declaration of war. It was then a courier, wearing the ZAFT Green Coat, burst through the door and it caught the attention of the Council Committee members. The young man looked out of breath as Patrick Zala looked with an annoyed expression.

"This better be important! You're interrupting a very urgent meeting." he warned the aide who then went to the point of why he was there.

"My apologies Chairman Zala, but this is more urgent. The Earth Alliance launched a fleet from their base in Ptolemaeus Crater two days ago and they're heading straight for Junius!"

"WHAT!"

"They'll be in the PLANTs airspace tomorrow morning, sir!"

The entire council stood there in shock, completely caught off guard by the couriers message. Chairman Zala immediately gave the courier his orders.

"Get back to Command and tell them to assemble any ship that is available and get the Patriot Battalions! We have to stop that fleet or we're finished!"

_**Junius 7 through 10**_

_**Feb. 14th, CE 70**_

_**0800 hrs**_

The ZAFT Forces and the Volunteer MS Battalions, made up of ICA citizens, mass near Junius as they waited for the EAF fleet. They didn't have to wait long as the radar operators picked up the Fleet. The Ships launched their compliments of mobile suits and the battle was on.

It was going well in ZAFTs favor as the Spartan's and GINNs mounted up an impressive display against the EAF. One Moebius was cut in half by a GINN's sword, three more were shredded by the 100mm Machine Rifle of a Spartan, a Nelson-Class was overwhelmed by a combination of four Spartans and three GiNNs, armed with Barrus cannons, and exploded. And Two Agamemnon-Class carriers were obliterated by two, Lend-Leased by Terminal, Iscariot-Class EMSC cruisers and their Mobile suit compliment. It was then that the pilots and soldiers of the Task Force came to a realization as this was way too easy.

"Does anybody get the feeling that this is way too easy?" asked a female Spartan pilot as she destroyed two Yeti's. A pilot of a GiNN moved next to the Spartan as he gave his answer to her.

"Yeah, it almost looks as if their buying time!"

Back at Aprilius One, the Supreme Council, watching the battle and listening to the radio chatter, was also getting the same feeling. Supreme Chairman Siegel Clyne was having a bad feeling about all this. It was then a call came for Defense Chairman Zala, as he picked up the phone on the table the voice on the other end was frantic as the operator have him the urgent news.

"Chairman Zala! The ICA's PLANT colonies are under attack! This attack on us is only a diversion!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" shouted the Chairman and the whole council looked at him as his eyes were as wide as saucers as the operator gave him the bad news.

"What is it Patrick?" asked Siegel as he saw his friend's shocked and angered look.

"This was a damn diversion to keep us busy! The real target is the ICA PLANTs!" Patrick shouted at the top of his lungs. This shocked the whole council as they realized what was the real target of this attack. Siegel immediately began to bark orders to the military commanders in the room.

"Contact Admiral Vandenberg! Tell him to get his Battle group over to the ICA PLANTs immediately! No questions, just do it!"

_**ICA controlled space near Solstice**_

_**ICA 5th Fleet including the Marley**_

Jordan was pissed, why was the EAF attacking them! Sure, Anderson Electronics was Lend-Leasing some ships and mobile suits and some people joined ZAFT to help them out, and even though Terminal and Liberty Electronics was founded by members of the ICA, but the LEB, Terminal, and Anderson were private industries and those people choose of their own accord, not the ICA government. He couldn't believe the audacity of the Earth Alliance, attacking a neutral nation. He flew his Customized Storm Hawk, which was Red with a White/Blue and Gold trim, flew through the carnage of exploding Mobile Armors, Mobile suits, and ships. He'd already downed ten Mobile Armors and 5 Yeti's.

With him was his whole team, His Brother, Ashman, Corrine, and Adam. Matthew and Adam both Storm Hawks, but Matthew's was Blue/White, while Adam's was blue/Green. Corrine and Ashman however were in Spartan's, but Corrine's was Red with an Orange trim, and a Combine shield with a 30mm 6-barrel machine gun, and a Beam boomerang on her left forearm. Ashman's Spartan was Black with a Gold/White trim, and was equipped with two Mushashi type III Katana swords on its hips.

Jordan's Storm Hawk snapped into MA mode and did an instant Barrel roll to avoid a Moebius's gunfire, and he returned the favor firing a Condor missile at it, witch shortly after separated into numerous other missiles and swarmed the Moebius destroying it. He then switched it to MIX mode (Guardian Mode from Robotech) and banked left avoiding a Yeti's 20mm cannon fire, and replied by firing his 110mm Rifle tearing it apart.

"Dammit, this sucks!" Jordan shouted as he switched to full MS mode, drawing his beam saber in his left hand while holding his rifle in his right. "Why would the E.A attack both Zaft _and _the ICA?"

"_Their idiots, that's why!_" Adam's voice came through as Jordan saw his Storm Hawk duke it out with a squadron of Yeti's easily. "_They're too focus on hating Coordinators that they failed to realize that if we work with Zaft things will just get worse for them._"

"_And that's why I hate Racists._" Corrine said as her Spartan fired away with its Combine shield. "_So focused on their hates, they don't think tactically._"

"_Cut the Chatter guys!_" Matthew shouted as he in his Storm Hawk, and Ashman's Spartan covered each other back-to-back. "_Focus on the problem at hand!_"

"_We're working on that!_" Adam hollered out.

Meanwhile, Jordan was having a relatively easy time taking down his enemies. _Hu, Ya know, since I've taken out a fair-amount of their forces, does that make me an Ace? _He thought. _That would be kinda cool-WHOA!_ He suddenly felt a jolt on the back of his head that commanded him to dodge, and instantly he flipped his suit to MA mode and sped forward nearly missing being cut apart by a set of 6 Fang-like objects.

"Oh god Dammit…" Jordan whispered as he saw where the fangs retreated to. They sped towards a pair of mobile suits. The first was Black with a Red trim, heel-like feet, a Katana sword on its right shoulder, and an assault rifle. It was none other than the ZAFT prototype unit the X, which was captured by none other than one of the E.A's only Coordinator aces, Ryu Hisanaga. Next to it was a GINN High Mobility type, but it was Red with a White trim and didn't posses any ZAFT insignia's.

"Fuck... My... Life." Jordan muttered.

"_Jordan, what is it?_" Matthew asked in concern for his brother.

"I'll give ya a hint." Jordan said. "It's Black, Red, and it's pilot's name is Dragon in Japanese."

Three seconds passed, and Matthew groaned. "_Ryu Hisanaga and Calista Shae?_" he asked.

"Yup." Jordan said nodding. "And just a few Meters away from me."

Suddenly, there was a unknown chuckle on the radio. "_It's good to see my Reputation precedes me._" The voice, belonging to Ryu Hisanaga said. "_You guys really should have your conversations on a secure channel, ya know? Listen, I don't want to fight ya, so if you leave, I won't._"

"Fat chance!" Jordan shouted as he prepared his beam saber in MS mode. "I don't care if your God! I am not standing by while you attack me and my friend's home!"

Ryu chuckled on the Radio. "_You got Guts, kid. I'll give you that._" He said. But then he drew out his Katana sword. "_But do you have the Skills? Calista, deal with the others. Leave the kid to me._"

"_Right, Ryu._" Calista said as she sped towards Matthew, who returned the Favor charging towards her.

Right then, Jordan was excited that he was having a one-on-one duel with the famous Coordinator pilot Ryu Hisanaga, while he was also scared shitless that he felt that he had zero-chance at possibly winning, and will probably get killed by him. But inside, he didn't care. All he knew was right then, he had to focus on him and him alone.

Ryu swung his sword from the right forcing Jordan to block it only to be surprised when the X's rifle came into play with a quick thrust to his midsection forcing him to back away. Bringing up his rifle and fired several shots only for the X to sidestep the shots and brought up its own rifle and return fire in full auto mode at the rate that could be compared to a submachine gun. Dodging the shots Jordan quickly drew his beam saber and brought his Storm Hawk in for CQC only for Ryu's rifle to fire at him, and Jordan quickly dipped to evade before being forced to the side as the X continued to fire.

_With Matt and Calista_

Meanwhile, Calista and Matthew's swords and Bayonet's clashed as they tried to get an upper hand over the other. However, their battle began to dull down, as both of them, even Corrine, Adam, and Ashman stopped fighting just to watch Ryu and Jordan fight.

Calista was actually amazed. This kid was actually doing pretty well against Ryu. He still wasn't as good as Ryu, as Calista could see Ryu was going easy on him, but the Kid was making him push just a little more every minute.

"That kid's pretty good." Calista commented as she turned to Matthew. "He in your team?"

"_He's my Brother._" He said. "_We were in the Academy together, actually we actually got assigned to a ship just five days ago._"

"Wait…you mean he's a _Rookie?_" Calista asked amazed. Matt nodded. "Ya, but he had some damn good teachers if you haven't noticed."

"_Uh, shouldn't we be…fighting right now?_" Adam asked.

"_Naw, I kinda like this._" Corrine said. "_God, I wish I had some Pop Corn._"

_With the fight_

Back at the fight Jordan was narrowly dodging Ryu's ranged assault when the rain of 23mm rounds suddenly ended, on alert he snapped up his beam saber and looked around for his enemy when his danger instincts saved him as several blade like objects nearly cut through his Storm Hawk's limbs and he continued to dodge as they kept attacking him unrelentingly when Ryu suddenly appeared to his right with his rifle at the ready and began to fire successive shots forcing Jordan even more on the defensive.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT! _Jordan was thinking repetitively. _Why me, WHY ME! My first battle, and I HAD to fight THE Ryu Hisanaga! _

In the cockpit of the X, Ryu raised an eyebrow. _Well, this kid's actually pretty good. _He thought. _Though he's obviously new to the battlefield, he's got Potential. I'll try to just disable his suit, time to end this. _

"_I'll admit kid._" Ryu's voice came on the Radio. "_Your actually pretty good. An Amateur, but you got potential. Unfortunately, I gotta finish this fight off. _" Jordan grit his teeth. _So, this is it, hu? _He thought. _Well…my only regret is not telling Kira…wait what the hell? _That was when he noticed something…behind Ryu was a Squadron of 18 Mobius's, all carrying something other than their standard combat equipment…but he couldn't tell what it was.

"Hey, Ryu, who's that behind you?" Jordan asked.

Ryu Laughed. "_Like I'd fall for that old trick, Kid!_" he barked. "_But an A for effort though._"

"No, really!" Jordan said. "What's with that Squadron of Mobius's over there?"

"_Squadron of Moebiuses?_" Ryu asked.

In the Cockpit. Ryu used his rear camera and sure enough, 18 Moebiuses were heading straight for the ICA PLANT colonies. "What the hell…" Ryu muttered. He zoomed in, and what he saw caused his blood to run cold, and his eyes to widen.

_Nukes…._he thought. "Those Bastards…" He muttered out loud. "CALISTA! KID! THE E.A BROUGHT NUKE'S!"

"_WHAT!_" was the response from the Spartan pilot, Calista, and the other machines watching the battle.

"_Are they trying to nuke civilian colonies?_" Jordan shouted with anger evident in his voice. "_Your actually helping these Bastards?_" he snarled out.

"_I had no idea about this, but I plan on stopping it!_" Ryu shouted as he sped towards the Nuke-carrying Moebiuses. "Guys! You heard him!" Jordan shouted as he followed the X. "We gotta stop those things!"

"_Don't need to tell me twice!_" Corrine replied as she and the others accelerated towards the formation of mobile armors.

"_FLY FANGS!_" Ryu shouted as he deployed all of his Fangs towards the Moebiuses, slicing them up one after another. Meanwhile Jordan also took out his Rifle, switched to MIX mode and fired his machine gun like there was no tomorrow. The other followed suit firing their own respective weapons. In time, they actually managed to destroy most of the Moebiuses, and got three of them to chicken out and run.

However, one single Moebius was all that was left, and just as Jordan was about to fire a shot to destroy it, it fired its missile, heading straight towards the PLANT's. "NO!" Jordan shouted as he ignored the Moebius and fired all of his weapons to destroy the one Weapon of mass destruction. But after firing his last missile, it was to no avail, as the missile streaked out of range, and impacted onto one of the colonies, a bright light emitted from the impact, and instantly over 600,000 people were killed.

Messages of loved ones that lived in the colony and from the ZAFT fleet all expressed the same emotions; shock, anger, sorrow, and disbelief...

"NOOO!"

Matthew, and Jordan shouted in pained anger. He knew that not only their Father lived there, but even Matthew's Fiancé…

Corrine, Haman, Adam, and Calista looked at the result in shock, and Ryu had a look of disgust on his face. _Those Bastards…How could they do this!_

But then, suddenly Ryu felt a sharp pain in his head. _What the hell…Someone's awakening…who is…_His gaze then looked towards the ICA Spartan and the Storm Hawk. _Them? _He thought.

**(Begin Playing: 'Monster' by Skillet)**

Then, it happened. Within Jordan's mind, a vision of a Silver Seed appeared. It bounced once, and it shattered into a million pieces.

Matthew also experienced a vision, of a Dark blue seed that bounced once and exploded into a rainbow of light.

Then, their eyes changed. Jordan's once calm brown eyes became Silver, silted and animalistic like a Demon, while Matthew's eyes did the same, only dark blue.

Then, on an open frequency that all in the battle heard, Jordan and Matthew both let out Demonic Roars that echoed on the Radio channel's, stopping all combat as EA, ZAFT and ICA pilots froze in fear and shock.

Then, they charged. Jordan with his Rifle out, and Matthew firing his Beast Cannon at every E.A Ship he saw.

"I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!" Jordan shouted, again, in pained anger and blasted off, looking for the ship that did this carnage to his people, destroying anything that got in their way. Matthew then drew both of his Beam sabers and Jordan drew his own with his rifle in his right hand as they fired non-stop at any EA machine. And when they got close they sliced them in half with no hesitation.

They were not the only ones, as dozens of ZAFT, ICA, and even Ryu and Calista joined in the charge.

On the bridge of the Roosevelt, Sutherland smiled in sick pleasure at the destruction of the ICA PLANT colony. 'That'll teach them what happens when they...' his thoughts were interrupted when the Radio snapped on, and a pair of Demonic roars echoed through the channels, sending icy shivers down his, along with the rest of the bridge crew's spines.

Then the Radar Operator shouted out frantically "SIR! Incoming Hostiles heading straight for _US_!" Sutherland looked at the screen and his eyes widened in total shock. Two lone Mobile Suits, two Customized Spartan's were slicing through their lines like nothing!

"Then Contact Commander Hisanaga and Shae to cover us!" he shouted back.

"Sir, they are _part _of the charge!" The operator shouted back, causing him to pail.

"Activate CIWS, and launch any Mobile Weapons we have left!" it was all for nothing as the four shredded the Roosevelt's shield of Mobile Weapons and started attacking the ship itself. Sutherland was scare shitless as he saw that the end was near for him.

It was then the X, a Storm Hawk, and a Spartan flew right in front of the Bridge. Jordan, Ryu and Matthew looked with un-controlled anger as they looked at the Bridge crew, most notably the Captain. Then, with a quick motion, Matthew raised his 90mm Machine Rifle straight at the bridge, Ryu deployed all of his DRAGOON's, and Jordan aimed all of his DRAGOON's as well, and then Jordan muttered one word emotionlessly, before he activated an all open channel so that everyone could hear.

"Die."

And with that they squeezed the triggers and the 90mm rounds, and fangs slammed into the bridge and tore the crew apart. Soon the Mobile suits and ships of the joint ZAFT/ICA alliance let loose and completely annihilated the entire ship. Matthew flew his Spartan out of the fireball and slowed to a stop. He had tears in his eyes as he looked at the spot where the colony was.

"I failed you," he said with hurt agony as the rest of the Earth Alliance Fleet left the battle field, most of the captains disgusted at what had transpired.

Meanwhile, Jordan's eyes returned to Normal, _Why…why did this happen? _Was the thought that passed through his mind over and over again as he sat there crying.

(End song)

Ryu and Calista looked back at the destruction. He didn't know how many were on that colony…but Ryu and Calista both knew it was too damn many.

"_We're not going back, are we?_" Calista asked. Ryu shook his head. "I realize now that if I want this world to change for the better," he said. "It is not by fighting for the E.A."

"_Then what are you gonna do?_" Corrine asked as she, Adam and Ashman flew next to them.

"Well…" Ryu said. "Could we come with you?"

_**Present**_

Five hours after the battle, the ICA Governing Council, all voted unanimously for a declaration of war. It was seen in ZAFT as both a tragedy, but also as a blessing. Kira looked at her boyfriend and she herself felt guilty. She could've been there to help, but she was too ignorant of what was really going on.

"So, you actually witnessed the Bloody Valentine yourself?" Kira said with deep sympathy for Jordan.

"Yeah...it and it was all because I wasn't strong enough." He said through pained sobs. "And the worst part…Is that after the nuke went off…me and matt when ballistic. We let out an Animalistic Roar that rivaled Ryu's Roar when his best friend got KIA at Endymion. We literally tore through the EA forces and destroyed the Flagship of the fleet." Jordan then closed his eyes. "That day…I killed well over 50 people with no hesitation. It was how we gained out Nick-names, the Demons of Solstice."

Once he finished his story Jordan let out a massive sigh that was filled with sadness as he looked down at the floor not meeting Kira's eyes. "I don't know what I've become Kira…I didn't feel anything when I killed them…I just…I didn't want to…"

Jordan then suddenly felt Kira hugging him, and slowly, he returned the hug. "Jordan." She said. "You killed them because of what they did. It wasn't murder, and you are not a Demon. And neither is your brother. You are both Jordan Takeo, and Matthew Takeo." She then looked up at him, and smiled. "And you, are the person I have come to admire." She said. "The person I love."

Jordan smiled back. "I guess that can't change." He said they then gave a quick, yet passionate kiss.

"Now come on," He said once they separated. "We gotta find the others before Matt or Liz start getting Fantasies as to what we're doing."

Kira giggled as the two walked to where their friends were in the Arcade. Tolle, and Flay were on the M.S Game simulator, and Jordan took note that both of them had some potential. Maybe they could pilot those machines they found the other day.

Little do they know, a certain princess of Orb and her father are arriving at the ICA Colonies to discuss the raid that happened at Heliopolis.

_**ICA PLANT Colony new Cincinnati**_

_**1200 Hrs.**_

Cagalli Yula Attha stepped of the shuttle as she and her father Uzumi Nara Attha meet with the entourage that will take them to the Government Building. One of the people greeting the Chief Representative and his daughter was Councilman Jason Alex.

"Chief Representative Attha, Lady Cagalli, welcome to New Cincinnati," he greeted them with respect.

The elder Attha nodded in response while Cagalli just gave him a cold stare which made the man flinch a little.

"I came here to talk about a certain incident that happened at my Nation's colony," he said with a little anger in his voice and James knew this was going to be a hectic day...

**Mobile Suit Serial Number:** ZGMF-X990: X  
><strong>Unit Type:<strong> Prototype Assault Mobile Suit  
><strong>Powerplant:<strong> Ultracompact energy battery  
><strong>Special Equipment:<strong> DRAGOON System  
><strong>Armament:<strong> 2x "CIWS" 75mm anti-air vulcan gun, 1x Katana, mounted on waist, 1x JDP2-MMX22 experimental 27mm armor assault rifle, mounts MA-M3 heavy sword as bayonet, 6x DRAGOON "Fangs" (Think of the ones that the Gundam throne Zwei uses in 00)  
><strong>Pilot:<strong> Ryu Hisanaga  
><strong>Appearance:<strong> Appearance wise, it resembles The Throne Zwei but is less bulky and does not have the 'Heel' style feet, nor does it have the 'V' on its head.  
><strong>Colors:<strong> Primary Black with Red trim, the "Fangs" are blood red in color  
><strong>Info: <strong>ZAFT's first successful attempt at the DRAGOON system using various blades instead of the beam assault cannon's used by the Dreadnaught and Providence, however it was hijacked by Ryu Hisanaga during a demonstration to the upper echelons of the ZAFT council.


	7. Chapter 6: Revelation

Jordan and Matthew led Chris and Liz down a series of hallways leading into the Archangel's meeting room. "So, what is it you guys have to show us?" Chris asked, still curious. Jordan looked back, and smiled. "You'll see." He said. "But you're definitely gonna love it." Chris glanced at his sister, who simply shrugged.

Once they reached the Meeting room, Jordan and Matthew allowed Chris and Liz to be the first to enter. When the door opened, and they stepped inside, they immediately froze, not believing their eyes.

Inside, were two individuals, a man and a woman. The man looked to be in his late 30's or early 40's. He had dark brown hair, which was styled similarly to Chris's only longer. He also had Grayish-green eyes, and stood at 6'8. The woman looked to be of the same age, with light brown, almost dirty blonde hair like Liz's, and emerald green eyes. She was 6'6, and the both smiled as they saw Chris and Liz's shocked expressions.

"…Mom? Dad?" Chris asked, amazed. Liz was practically speechless. David Dante and Claire Dante both Nodded. "Hello Chris, Liz." Claire said.

Almost immediately, the two rushed to their Parents, in absolute relief, and amazement to see them alive. "I-I can't believe it!" Liz said with tears in her eyes as she hugged her mother like a life-preserver. "How-how are you alive?"

"We weren't at Solstice when the Nuke went off." David answered as he hugged his son for the first time since the bloody valentine. "We moved to New Cincinnati a day before it went off."

"We're so sorry we couldn't tell you." Claire said she was just as tearful as Liz was. "It became almost impossible to communicate with Orb. We would have told you sooner but-"

"We don't care." Liz said, to their Shock. "You're here, and alive. That's all that matters now." Claire blinked once, but then smiled. "You've grown up quite a bit Elizabeth, Christopher." She said.

Once they finally separated, Liz and Chris both turned to Matthew and Jordan who were smiling. "Thank you so much!" Liz said, her eyes a little red from crying.

"No thanks required." Jordan said. "When I first met you, I instantly recognized you as your Mother and Father's son and daughter form the pictures they showed me. And I hate seeing a divided family like that."

"Still, this means so much to us." Chris said. "So thanks Jordan, we owe you and Matt big time for this."

"Sure," Matt said. "Now we'll leave you guys to catch up." and with that, Jordan and Matthew left as Liz and Chris caught up with what their parents have been doing.

Matt sighed heavily as they walked down the halls, and it did not go unnoticed by Jordan. "Jealous?" he asked, and Matthew nodded. "They got to see them again." He said. "They lost the two people they love most, and now they get to feel what it's like to get everything you've lost back."

"Matt, you need to stop this whole thing, right _now._" Jordan said firmly, shocking his elder brother. "Sure, you're torn about losing Kelsey and Dad, but so am I! But you need to realize that it's not the end of everything! _Keep moving forward! _It's what they would have wanted!"

"I know that, Jordan." Matt said. "But it's…"

"It's hard, I know." Jordan said. "But be thankful about what we still have! We still have each other, we still have mom, I still have Kira, and you have Lacus!" Matt then blushed like Crazy. "What do you mean by that?" He demanded as Jordan smirked. "Oh please, like I didn't see how you reacted when you met her!"

"You're just getting Revenge on all the times I teased you about Kira!" he demanded, but Jordan just grinned deviously. "Exactly." He said. "Now let's see what happens when you get a taste of your own medicine!"

_**ICA Controlled PLANTs**_

_**New Cincinnati, Government Building**_

_**Feb. 2nd, CE 71**_

_**0900 hrs.**_

Vivian rubbed her temples, as she felt a headache coming on. Yesterday was hectic as she tried to settle down the heated argument between her friend and Councilwoman, Rachel Brenson and the daughter of the Chief Representative of Orb, Cagalli Yula Attha. She could see that Cagalli grew up into a remarkable young woman since she last her saw in a picture given to her by her friend Via Hibiki, but her attitude needed a little adjustment. She, Uzumi, and the whole council were also shocked by her unexpected decision. But what she kept under wraps from the council was the bombshell that Lord Uzumi brought down on a certain Gundam pilot.

'That could've gone better!' she thought in frustration as she played back the events that happened...

_**Flashback**_

_**Feb. 1st, CE 71**_

_**0300 Hrs.**_

The council meeting was a battlefield of heated words as the occupants tried to cool down the situation before it got any worse. Cagalli argued that despite the President being good friends with her father (who told her and gave her evidence that it was Rondo Ghina Sahaku that broke the Treaty and helped the Alliance build the G-Weapons and she felt relieved at that. AND that it was the E.A's fault in carelessly using Anti-structure weapons in a colony, and the ICA were the ones trying to save said colony.) They had no right to attack a neutral colony. Rachel Brenson of Homeland Security retaliated that it was to make sure the Alliance, run by those fanatic nut jobs from Blue Cosmos, never get on even terms with them or their ZAFT allies. The two bickered and it almost broke into a brawl until Vivian got in the middle and did her infamous "lightning with daggers" glare, and that shut the two of them up. Vivian then decided that Orb should send an observer to oversee the Archangel and it's Mobile Suits (including the three that were recovered).

She then asked them to if they would like a tour of the former Earth Alliance ship, since she had overall clearance to. The two Atthas nodded in agreement and one hour later they arrived at the Abraham City Shipyards. The soldiers guarding the gate to the ship saluted the President and let them pass.

Murrue Ramius was busy with the coordinating efforts in loading the supplies on the ship for the ship's first mission. It was then a commanding but firm voice caught her attention.

"Captain Ramius?" she turned and was almost spooked as she saw her new Commander in Chief. She gave a salute, but Vivian dismissed it.

"What is the honor of this visit Madame President?" she asked with respect.

"Not much, just a friendly tour for our guests from Orb," she replied as she moved her eyes behind and of the All the while Vivian gave the details about the mobile suits given to her by her son, Canard. It was then that Cagalli recognized a few cretin Heliopolis students and immediately, with a growl that everyone in the group heard, stormed to where he was.

Kira and Chris were talking with their friends about upgrading the OS of their machines when they heard somebody yell. "HEY, YOU JERK!"

When Chris recognized the voice he turned around and received a right hook to the face. Jordan, Matthew, Kira, and especially Athrun flinched at what just happened.

"What are you doing here?" he said with a shocked look as he looked and recognized that it was the same girl who was at Heliopolis. It was the wrong question as Cagalli had a death glare and immediately gave her response.

"WHAT AM _**I **_DOING HERE? WHAT ARE _**YOU**_ DOING HERE! IN A ICA UNIFORM NO LESS!" she screamed with fury.

"Simple, they volunteered for the ICA after the attack." Jordan replied. "Seeing how the E.A were so damn liberal in using D-Type equipment to storm Heliopolis, they decided that they should be actually trying to put a stop to the War before it goes even more out of hand than it already is."

It got her attention as she still had a _'pissed off!'_ look on her face. Then in the blink of an eye she was suddenly in his face and then...

BAM!

She kneed him in the groin and he went down holding his groin in agony. Kira put on a shocked/angry scowl while every male crewmember winced at the scene.

"Hey! He was telling the truth!" Kira shouted. "That's no reason to hit him for it!"

"Cagalli! That will be quite enough!" shouted the reprimanding voice of the Leader of Orb. Matthew and Jordan, after Jordan recovered from his (ahem) nut shot, looked at the man before them and Matthew immediately recognized him.

'No way! Lord Uzumi Nara Attha, the Lion of Orb! I don't know whether to be proud or afraid to see him. Considering that we attacked one of his Nation's colonies...Then again we did try to save the colony, so I guess we should be ok.'

"Are you alright young man?" Uzumi asked Jordan as he could see he still wobbling a bit as Kira helped him up.

"Uh, yes sir," Jordan replied trying not to make the wrath of the blonde come down on him again.

"I apologize for my daughter's action. She always had a problem controlling her temper." Cagalli turned red in embarrassment at that.

"But, so you know, I also have a temper, and right I'm doing my absolute best to control right now," he warned as his eyes narrowed at the two of them and they lowered their heads in shame at what that meant.

"We see what you mean, Lord Uzumi," Jordan replied in a shameful tone.

"I don't blame you soldiers; you were just doing your duty. After all, you did what you could to save the Colony from the E.A's counterattack. I'm just angry at your government," The two were a little relieved knowing that the Orb Noble can forgive the soldiers; he cannot forgive the leaders so easily. He then turned to Kira and when he saw her, he couldn't believe who was in front of him, the others could tell that he looked he'd seen a ghost.

"What's your name Ensign?" he asked with a look that showed that he knew the girl for a while.

"Kira Yamato, Sir." She answered. "And the boy that she just kicked was my boyfriend Jordan Takeo, and over there is his Brother Matthew, with us are Chris Dante and Liz Dante… Lord Uzumi, is something wrong?" Kira asked nervously as she saw the leader of his homeland look at him with that knowing face of his.

It was then that Vivian decided to see what was wrong. When she approached the four teens her eyes focused intently on Kira. She knew what this meant.

'They finally met each other. Uzumi would have to tell them the truth. Even though it's painful to even think about it,' she thought with sympathy for the teens.

"Uzumi..." she got his attention and he saw the look on her face that showed that they need to talk.

"Captain Ramius? Please, may I borrow your office on the Archangel? This a private and personal manner." she requested and the 26 year old woman was a little confused but nonetheless she followed protocol and gave her response.

"Uh, yes Madame President."

Then Uzumi, Vivian, Kira, Cagalli, Chris, Liz, Matthew and Jordan went aboard the Archangel with Murrue in the lead, making sure they don't get lost.

_**Captains Office**_

_**Archangel**_

In the Archangel's Captain's Office, the occupants were alone, the eight teenagers didn't have a clue what was going on. Once Jordan, Matthew, Chris and Liz's Parents arrived, it was then that Vivian spoke out.

"Well, we might as well tell them Uzumi," she said in a low pained voice, she hoped that they would've waited till they were 18, but Fate itself was indeed a very cruel mistress.

"Tell us what? Father, what does she mean?" Cagalli asked with a worried tone.

"Cagalli, what I'm about to tell you, and everyone else in this room is to be kept secret. No one else must know." Uzumi took in a deep breath as he prepared to drop the bombshell on them.

"Cagalli, it pains me to say this, but I'm really not your father. But I'm proud to have been your father," he announced and it shocked the hell out of both teens. Vivian continued on as she told another revelation.

"There's something else, you and Kira here...are siblings. Fraternal twins," It shocked them even more as they looked at each other. Cagalli couldn't believe it and neither could Kira.

"I-Is it true?" Cagalli asked in a hushed tone, both Vivian and Uzumi nodded and they could Cagalli was having a hard time with this. Kira decided to ask about the people who raised her as their own Daughter.

"And... My parents?"

"Are your Aunt and Uncle on your mother's side," Uzumi informed her much to her disbelief.

"What proof do you have?" she demanded and Uzumi reached into his inner coat pocket and pulled what looked like a photograph. It showed a woman in her mid-thirties holding two infants, and written on the back of the picture were their names_; Cagalli, Kira_. Kira could see the resemblance he had with the woman in the photograph and that putted his mind at ease somewhat. It was then Uzumi dropped another unexpected bombshell on Cagalli.

"Also Cagalli, you're not a Natural as you think you are. You're actually a Coordinator," that statement from her adoptive father made Cagalli's eyes widens in stunned shock.

"Why haven't you told me this before!" she almost screamed as tears in her eyes as she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"In order to protect you and Kira from those bastards who control the Earth Alliance and are now threatening our homeland." Uzumi gave his answer in a tone that silenced the Blonde haired girl.

Cagalli couldn't believe what she was hearing; sure, she suspected for a while that she was adopted. But finding out that she is a Coordinator and having a twin sister as well is really a blow to the mind. Kira decided to ask them about the fate of their biological parents.

"What happened to them, our real parents?" she asked probably knowing the answer. It was Vivian who spoke next.

"Your father Ulen Hibiki died at Mendel just after you two were born. Your mother Via Hibiki left you two in the care of your Aunt and Uncle and went into hiding. We haven't heard any word from her since then," she told them in a sad voice, she, Via and her sister Caridad were good friends. She hoped wherever Via is that she is alright.

"It was decided between me and your parents, Kira, that we separate you two. Blue Cosmos attacked Mendel because your father worked on a project called the 'Ultimate Coordinator' project. We don't have much data on it since most of it was destroyed when _they _attacked the GARM R&D Building. Cagalli was left with me while Caridad and Haruna took you in as their own son." Uzumi told him and Kira was starting to have tears in her eyes as Jordan tried to comfort her. "Chris, you were also born there." David said, shocking Chris. "As was Liz, but she wasn't part of the Project. You were in a sense, the 'prototype' to the Ultimate Coordinator."

"But we are your Real Parents that is for sure." Claire stated as David nodded.

"But, why are me and Matt here?"Jordan asked. It was then, Gineta sighed heavily. "Jordan, you and your Brother were born there as well." She said, shocking the two. "And no Jordan, you're not related to Kira." She grinned a little as she saw Jordan sigh in relief just a little bit. "Though you were not part of the Ultimate Coordinator Project. You were part of something else."

"Something else?" Jordan asked for confirmation, She nodded. "Jordan…you know about ARC Reactors, right?" She asked, and Jordan nodded. "Well, as you also may know about Newtypes like Ryu, and Mu? Who can use Gunbarrels, DRAGOON's and have an increased spatial Awareness?" again, he nodded. "Well, the ARC reactors were designed to amplify these, and to 'Evolve' humanity into Newtypes. But, Ulen wanted to…Rush things." She then sighed. "Before you were Born Jordan, Ulen exposed me with ARC Particles while you were still in the womb. Though they gave me a slightly higher Spatial Awareness, to you…we don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Matthew demanded, though not hostile, he was getting a little impatient.

"That's it; we don't know exactly what happened to Jordan afterwards." Gineta answered. "From the readings, you became something more than the average Newtype. We wanted to find out exactly what happened, but…they attacked, and I was forced to take you and Matthew away with Phil, while your Father led Blue Cosmos away."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Jordan said, catching what she just said. Gineta sighed again. "Jordan…Matthew…Phil was not your Genetic Father." She admitted to their shock. "He was a friend of your Father's. In fact he could be considered your Uncle. Your Father was forced to run in order to lure Blue Cosmos away from us."

Jordan and Matthew were absolutely shocked. The Father they knew…wasn't their Father. And their Real Father just might be alive…somehow.

"Who…is our Real Father?" Jordan asked.

"His Name was Alen Takeo." Gineta answered. "He is the pilot of the first Original Gundam, the TMNF-0 Paladin. He was known by his nick-name, the White Devil in the one year war with Ibaz." Matthew and Jordan both blinked. "You mean…our Father was _the _top mobile suit ace for Terminal?" Jordan asked for confirmation, and Gineta nodded.

"Now you know the truth of who you really are." Uzumi told them, but it was then that Vivian decided to inform them about her own who was also a unfortunate victim in that project.

"There is something else," she informed them and they looked at her puzzled by what she meant. "My son Canard was an unfortunate soul as he was the first _prototype _of that god forsaken project," This caught the people in the room off-guard, with the exception of Uzumi because he met Canard before. "Ulen was going to give him to the Eurasian Federation so they can use him as a test subject for a super soldier project. But, I intervened and took Canard in as my own son," she said as she when she requested Ulen that she will take care of Canard, Ulen didn't mind and allowed her to take him, saying he will tolerate failure to meet his expectations.

"Canard? As in, Commander Harkin!" Kira asked with an incredulous look on her face.

Vivian nodded as she gave her reply, "Yes, and metaphorically speaking, he's your older brother,"

The two couldn't believe what they just heard. Apparently one of the ICA's best mobile suit pilots is their metaphor older brother.

"I need time to let this process; can you give us some time to clear our heads?" Kira asked and the adults nodded in understanding. Then they left the room to let the teens think about it.

"Our dad's alive…" Matthew muttered. "All this time…he was alive…"

"And the White Devil, among all possibilities." Jordan finished. "Well, I guess it explains why piloting mobile suits come so naturally for me."

"You don't sound very mad." Chris pointed out.

"I just don't see how this changes much." Jordan said, shocking the others. "We are all still who we were a few minutes ago. Only difference now, is that Kira has a Brother and Sister now." There was a minute of silence, until Matthew smiled. "Always looking at the positives, eh Jordan?" he said. Jordan chuckled. "Hey, if I'm support to be some Super-Newtype, now I know I can try to use those DRAGOON things like the X had." He said. "I've always wondered if I could use those…"

The others came to a similar resolution, and decided that this does not change anything, that they are still who they were just a few minutes ago. Only difference now was that Jordan and Matthew both had a new mission. To find their Father, wherever he is.

_**Present**_

After letting the twins get to know each better after being separated at birth, they then went into discussion of what they should do now. It was then Cagalli dropped a shocking bombshell in their laps. She decided to join the ICA military as a volunteer Mobile Suit pilot and request posting on the Archangel to make sure her _Sister _doesn't get into trouble.

Uzumi and Cagalli argued about it but in the end Uzumi decided to let Cagalli go on the condition she doesn't get herself killed, and to look after her long lost twin.

'Well at least now they know the truth. Got at least some burden lifted off my shoulders,' she thought and then came to a dilemma, 'The next question is: how will Canard take it?'

_**Feb. 3rd, CE 71**_

_**Abraham City Naval Shipyards**_

_**Archangel Berth**_

_**0800 Hrs.**_

The Crew of the Archangel began boarding the ship after they received orders to move out. The supplies for the voyage, the 10 Gundams, two new Gundam units that were recently finished for Ryu and Calista, and the three mass-produce types, which were soon later announced by the ICA techs that they are called GAT-01A1 "105" Daggers, were loaded on the ship. What the techs found out is that the "105" Dagger can incorporate the same pack weapons system as the Strike. And they also gathered other data concerning other mass-produce types the EA may have built. Piloting one of the Daggers after spending hours in rehabilitation was none other than Mu La Flaga now promoted to Commander by Jason Alex. The Second one will be piloted by Tolle Koenig as he's being trained by Matthew and, to his grief, Yzak. And finally the third Dagger will be piloted by Cagalli, now wearing the ICA uniform and holding the ICA rank of Sr. LT.

Lacus came by to say good bye to Matthew, even though the two just met they became very close, what was really surprising is that she gave her ring to him as a good luck charm.

"Promise me you and the others come back safe," she requested Matthew and he could see that she had slight tears in her eyes, he took the ring as he gave his answer to her.

"I will. I swear, me and the others will come back. Most importantly, I'll come back to you," as soon as he said Lacus gave him a small kiss on the cheek. This of course, didn't go unnoticed by Matthew's friends, most of the crew as he could hear them trying very hard not to laugh.

Athrun and Kira could only smile as they looked at their friend. Jordan was the same. His brother had finally found someone new who won his heart and he won hers. _He's lucky, and so is Lacus. _He thought. He then glanced at Kira. _But I think I'm still luckier._

The two gave a last goodbye hug as the crew boarded the ship.

The dock master gave the go ahead to launch and Neumann along with a new recruit named Sally Palmer, a 16 year old Natural and now the new co-pilot of the Archangel after the one pilot who was a big supporter of Blue Cosmos was killed in the raid, eased the ship out of its dock and moved forward toward the Battle Station Franklin. The personal stationed there gave a proud salute as the Archangel, now joined by three Glen-Class Light Cruisers, two Madagascar-Class Destroyers, and two Marathon-Class Assault Carriers which included the Artemis and the Marley, Jordan and Matthew's first ships to assigned to, move into the dark vacuum of space on the road toward their Destiny...

**That wasn't a really hard chapter. In the next chapter, the Archangel's first real taste of action! And here are the specs to Ryu and Calista's new Gundam's!**

_**CMW-X159 Dragon Reaper**_

_**Codename: Dragon Reaper**_

_**Model Number: CMW-X159**_

_**Unit type: Prototype All purpose mobile suit**_

_**Manufacturer: Anderson Electronics**_

_**Operator(s): ICA, AFS-Archangel, Dauntless**_

_**Powerplant: Hyper Ultracompact energy battery; A.R.C Reactor (Later Refit)**_

_**Height 17.72 meters**_

_**Equipment and design features: Sensors, range unknown; Mirage Colloid**_

_**Fixed Armaments: 2 x J4E7 "Tracer" 12.5mm automatic CIWS fire linked on head; 4 x MRJ1782 rocket anchor; 2 x J0E-SE2 "Shorty" Beam rifle; **_

_**Optional fixed Armaments: Shield mounted on left forearm; X10N Reaper: 2 x JX-Q09 "Duel" 3 Beam Blade; EQS1358T rocket anchor; 2 x MAU-M3E42 linked linear gun; **_

_**Optional Armaments: 2 x 57mm High-energy Beam Rifle each with 1 175mm grenade launcher;**_

_**Known Pilot(s): Ryu Hisanaga**_

_**Colors: Black with Forest green trim. Crimson Red X on the chest and shield. **_

_**Author's Notes: Based off of the GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Gundam, **_

_**TSOMW-X123 Commando (TSOMW=Terminal Special Operations Mobile Weapon)  
>Codename: Commando<br>Model Number: SFMW-X123  
>Unit type: Mass-produced Multi-Purpose special forces mobile suit<br>Manufacturer: Anderson Electronics, Liberty Electronics  
>Operator(s): ICA, Terminal, ORB<br>Powerplant: Hyper Ultra-compact Rechargeable Energy Battery  
>Height: 17.72 meters<br>Equipment and design features: Sensors, range unknown; Mirage Colloid (Optional with Sniper mode); Multi P.S Armor; Hard points for Strike Packs  
>Fixed Armaments: 2x"Igelstellung" 75mm Automatic Multi-Barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head; 2 x "Armor Schneider" Combat Knife; 2 x Beam Saber, holstered on hips, hand-carried when in use;<br>Optional Armaments: M80B Beam Carbine; Shield;  
>AQME-A4E1 Flight Pack: 4 x Missile Hard points (Rocket Pods, Air-to-Surface missiles, Air-to-Air missiles)  
>AQME-X01 Ground Assault Pack: 1 x M80B Beam Carbine; Shield; 1 x Bazooka, holstered on back, hand-carried when in use;  
>AQME-X02 Bombardment Pack: 2 x Duel Recoilless Cannon, Back-mounted, on-hips when in use; 120mm Anti-ship Vulcan; 2 x 150mm Gun Launcher  
>AQME-X03 Sword Pack: "Shwert Grewder" 15.78mm Anti-Ship sword; "Panzer Eisen" Rocket Anchor; "Midas Misser" Beam Boomerang  
>AQME-X04 Sniper Pack: 1 x Beam Sniper Rifle; 2 x Beam Pistol;  
>AQME-X05 Space Pack: 'Aile' strike pod  
>Known Pilot: Calista Shae<br>Colors: Blue with Red trim, White legs, arms, and face  
>Author's Notes: In design, it is the GAT-X105 Strike. However, the difference is that It is cheaper to make, and is used for Special Forces operations. Also, the PS armor is different, because its color can change into different cameo patterns. Like Forest, Desert, Arctic, Aquatic, and more.<strong>_


	8. Chapter 7: Break the shield

_**ICA/ZAFT Task Force "Archangel"**_

_**Newly designated ANS-Archangel**_

_**Location: Classified**_

The Archangel and its fleet are heading toward an unknown location. As far as the crew and the rest of the fleet were concerned, they didn't have a clue! Two hours after they left the ICA PLANT Colonies they were ordered to meet up with a ZAFT fleet near the Debris Belt. It turned out it was the infamous Commander Rau La Creuset as he was once again commanding his flagship the Nazca-Class Vesalius, along with the Laurasia-class Gamow and two more Nazca-Class. Mu could barely contain his irritation for his now former rival. It was then the Bridge got a transmission from the said ship.

"Captain, the Vesalius is hailing us" reported the Communications officer, one Junior Lieutenant Donald Shetland, a Natural with Hazel brown colored hair and cobalt colored eyes.

"Put them on then, Lieutenant," replied Murrue, though with a little apprehension as she had read Rau's file from during their leave on New Cincinnati, and she was a little shocked at what she read. According to ICA and ZAFT Reports; Commander Le Creuset always completes his mission no matter how many people get killed in the process. The small screen flickered to life and the bridge of the Vesalius appeared. Murrue was a little thankful that at least Cpt. Ades was there. During the trip back to New Cincinnati, the two had gotten along very well. Then the elevator door opened and lord and behold the masked commander stepped onto the bridge. Murrue took only one look at him and immediately she felt a cold shiver go down her spine.

"Ah, Cpt. Ramius. It's an honor to serve alongside you in this conflict," he said in his cool voice which made Murrue all the more uncomfortable.

"Indeed," was Murrue's only reply.

"Well now, if it isn't my old rival, The Hawk of Endymion, Mu La Flaga," the masked commander said as if spitting venom at the name.

"Yeah, hello Le Creuset. I have to say I was expecting you to be a little, _older," _Mu replied with equal the tone to Rau's. Then a new transmission came up unexpectedly, and it was Rear Admiral Takeo. Murrue, Mu, and Rau saluted the Admiral as he returned the salute, then he went down to business.

"Alright you two, enough of that! This Mission is of the highest importance so you two better not try to kill each other while on this mission. Is that understood?"

Mu and Rau looked at each other and then nodded, though reluctantly, giving the high ranking officer his 'somewhat' satisfying answer.

"Alright then, now, I'll brief you all on the mission, codenamed; Operation: Broken Shield," he announced and this got the bridge crew's attention and most of them became curious, including Natarle.

"What is Operation: Broken Shield, Admiral Sir?" she asked with her cool and professional tone.

"Well, Junior Lt. Badgiruel, the main overall objective of this operation, is this: We're going to attack & capture the Artemis Defense Station, and take it back to the Colonies were it will be repaired, studied, and be used as part of our defensive network in order to protect them," This statement shocked the whole crew as well as the fleet that are with them.

"Capture Artemis! The Eurasian fortress with the Lightwave Barrier shield!" Murrue exclaimed in pure shock and confusion as she couldn't believe that they are going to capture one of the most secured fortresses in history.

"Exactly Cpt. Ramius As you know, two of the G-weapons in the Archangel's MS Compliment is equipped with a special system called Mirage Colloid, am I right?" the Admiral said to the still shocked Murrue who then recovered and answered the Elder Takeo's question.

"Y-yes sir, the GAT-X207 Blitz, and the GAT-X002 Shadowscythe, their primary use is for search and destroy missions," she replied as the Admiral continued the explanation of the operation.

"The goal of this mission is simple we stay out of Artemis' sensor range and launch the Blitz and Shadowscythe. While under Mirage Colloid they will move toward Artemis while the shield is down and then destroy the generators that power the Umbrella shield that protects the base. Then we launch every Mobile Suit we have and overrun the base. The bastard that is in charge of that base is a man named Garcia, he's a coward," He said the man's voice with irritation, and he could see that Murrue, the original bridge crew, and Mu all know who he meant. It was then that Mu spoke up.

"Teh! I've heard of him, he's a conniving weasel who will try to take advantage of others so he can get what he wants, while the people, who did all the work, rot. I wouldn't be surprised if half of the base defected." Mu said in disdain for the pompous, senile, Eurasian Commander. The Admiral laughed a little at that remark.

"Well, we're going to do them and the whole Earth Sphere a favor, and get him out of the picture once and for all. And, if he tries to escape, well, use your imagination." Ishmael said that last part with an evil smirk and everyone knew what he meant. "In the meantime, get ready and after that get some rest. The Operation will commence at 0600 tomorrow." and with that the screens all shut off and Murrue immediately ordered the Crew to prepare for the operation at 0530, while Mu went to ready his charges for the battle ahead.

_**Archangel MS Bay**_

Kira and the other pilots couldn't believe their ears! They were going to attack the only Earth Alliance Fortress that was never captured during the whole war; well Yzak of course was excited as a kid on Christmas. Nicol was the first to break the silence.

"Well, might as well go check on our Machines. Mine especially since I'm the first one going in," he said as he floated over to his Gundam to prepare it for tomorrow.

"Yeah, might as well," Dearka replied as he did the same.

"Humph! Finally, I can start kicking some Earth Alliance ass with my new machine!" Yzak boasted as he went over to the Duel.

Jordan, Athrun, Matthew, and Kira just sighed at that.

"Geez, is he ever gonna stop being such a total ass?" Jordan asked to no one in particular. His three friends just shrugged their shoulders. It was then a voice caught their attention.

"You kids better get ready for tomorrow," they turned and saw Mu in his flight suit with the EA patch removed, and replaced with the ICA flag patch and wearing the signature chest plate. "We're going into battle early, so once you boys, and girl finish prepping your machines get some rest, you're gonna need your energy," with that the three teens went to do their duty, while Mu reminded the two Dagger pilots to be ready. He then looked at his new machine and couldn't help but smile. It was repainted in the same color as his Zero. The blue areas were repainted red while the white areas remained the same. On the left shoulder was painted a Red-Tailed Hawk diving toward the Endymion Crater on the moon. Written underneath the art scheme was his Moniker "Hawk of Endymion". In addition, they even managed to add the Gunbarrels of his Zero onto the back of the Dagger.

'Well, tomorrow I'm officially not part of the Alliance anymore. Huh, funny, I never thought I leave the Alliance like this.' Mu thought as he remembered why he left: the corruption, the lies, the Bigotry, the racism against Coordinators, the nuclear attack on Solstice and Endymion. He sighed and went to check the last two members of the group.

Tolle was checking his Dagger's systems as he made sure it would perform better once he was out there. His Dagger was painted in a different color scheme. The Blue parts were re-colored Dark green; the red area was colored black, while the white also remained the same. He then he heard a knock on the Dagger's hatch and then a voice he recognized got him out of his trance.

"Hey..." it was Miriallia as she floated down to talk to him.

"Hey yourself," Tolle said and saw that she had a concerned look on her face. "You okay?"

"I don't know. We're going into battle tomorrow and you're going out in a Mobile Suit, how do you think I feel?" she asked with worry and Tolle can see where this was going and immediately got out of the cockpit. "Miri, don't worry! I'll be okay; I've got Kira, her friends, Lt. Commander La Flaga, and the other G-pilots going out there with me. I promise everything will be alright,"

Miri began to have tears in her eyes as she smiled a weak smile. "Well, just to make sure you do..." and then, without warning, she kissed him full on the lips. Tolle was taken by surprise at first but he returned the kiss as well. Mu watched the two and just smiled.

'Ah, young love,' he thought to himself and then he too thought of a certain chestnut brown haired Captain. He chuckled to himself as he went over to Cagalli's machine. Her's was kinda like Tolle's but instead of white the said areas are colored yellow, and, on the left shoulder of the MS was an art scheme of a Lioness' head, teeth bared. Mu had a little chill go up his spine as he looked at it.

"Geesh, I'm glad she's on our side! Just looking at that will scare the daylights of any hardened veteran, like me or Morgan!" He thought out loud.

It was then the said pilot came out of the cockpit and gave the Former Alliance Ace a suspicious glare.

"You see anything you like!" she asked him loud enough for him to hear.

"Huh? OH, no, not all, no! Hehehe! Just admiring you're artwork!" he told her nervously as he heard what happened to the Pilot of the Rogue when she gone into PMS mode the other day.

Cagalli only smirked with pride as she looked at her Dagger's left shoulder.

"It's alright. Gotta scare the opposition right?" she asked with a predatory smile that scared the heck out of Mu even more than the artwork.

'Oh boy! I hope she doesn't go crazy out there!' Mu thought with worry not just for the Eurasians, but the whole Alliance fleet as well.

"Uh... yeah. Well, continue what you were doing Lt. Attha! Later!" And with that he went back to his own machine.

Kira looked at her sister and could only shake her head as she upgraded the OS to her machine for the coming battle ahead.

_**Feb. 5th CE 71**_

_**0400 Hrs'**_

When Jordan awoke, he felt now familiar warmth lying on top of him. His eyes opened to the sigh of Kira's sleeping face.

_Maybe I should thank Calista. _Jordan thought as he lightly ran his hand across her perfect curves, stopping just at her waist line.

"Don't stop, keep going." Kira said as her asthmatic eyes opened.

"How long have you been up?" he asked.

"Long enough." Kira said as she grinned a little. "Now are ya gonna leave me hanging here, or what?"

Jordan grinned as Kira let out a soft moan after resuming trailing along her body. "How long do you think we'll get to stay like this?" Kira asked and she let out another moan as Jordan kissed her neck.

"_All Pilots, to your suit. All pilots to your suit._" The intercom sounded, causing Jordan and Kira to swear. "Damn cock-blockers…" Jordan muttered to himself. "We'll finish this later." He said to Kira as she nodded and they got their flight suits and headed for the hanger.

When they reached the Hanger they saw that they were not alone. There was Matthew, Corrine, Ashman, Chris, Liz, Jake, Athrun, and Cagalli standing by their mobile suits in their flight suits, with their helmets under their arms, as Jordan and Kira in theirs with their helmets. Cagalli was wearing a former EA flight suit that is colored yellow with red and black trimmings.

"You ready Kira?" Jordan asked, his tone serious, as he stood by his Gundam's foot.

"Yeah, are _you_ guys ready?" she asked back and she received grins from the others and she smiled as well.

"Well, shall we then ladies & gentlemen?" Athrun asked them and the group just chuckled at that as they went to their respective machines.

_**0530 Hrs.**_

Nicol launched in his Blitz and immediately activated the Mirage Colloid as he flew toward Artemis, Shortly after Matthew followed suit in the Shadow Scythe. The fleet following though at slow pace so as not to alert the garrison stationed at Artemis.

Nicol and Matthew got through the main defense with no problem as they moved their machines to the designated areas where the Generators are. They saw at least a dozen Nelson-Class battleships, and 5 Drakes, still in their berths. Matthew assumed the crews were on shore-leave in the base.

'Okay, it's time' Nicole thought to himself as he then raised his Blitz's Beam Shield Rifle, fired and just obliterated the generators. He gave a hoot of victory as he saw his mission was a success.

"Alright! Come on in guys! The Store is opened!" That was the cue the whole Fleet had been waiting for as the ships launched their whole compliments of Mobile Suits.

Kira and Jordan were the first ones on the catapult; the Strike equipped with the Aile Striker, as Miri then gave them the order to launch.

"You ready for your first actual mission Kira?" Jordan asked. Kira just grinned. "_More than ready, Jordan._" She said, and she then grinned. "_Once we're done you and I can…celebrate afterwards._"

Jordan's eyes went wide and he grinned. "Ok!" he said. "Jordan Takeo, Hero Gundam, Let's Rock and roll!" with that, he launched out of the ship.

Kira playfully rolled her eyes. _Men. _She thought. "Kira Yamato, Strike Gundam, let's do it!"

"Athrun Zala, Aegis Gundam, heading out!"

"Corrine Alex, Defense Gundam, I'm rolling!"

"Haman Ashman, Slash Gundam, let's cut em up!"

"Adam Parker, Inferno Gundam, Lighting it up!"

Liz and Chris then lined up with the Catapult. "You sure you want to fight Liz?" Chris asked. "You don't have-"

"_Chris, it's a little late for that!_" Liz said. "_Besides, this isn't called the Guardian for nothing!_"

Chris just sighed. "Fine just…be careful, alright Liz?" Liz grinned. "_You know it!_" she said. "_Liz Dante, Guardian Gundam, Launching!_"

"Chris Dante, Raven Gundam, taking off!"

"Jake Crimson, Samurai Gundam, BANZAI!"

"Cagalli Yula Attha, Dagger Lioness Custom, moving out!"

"Tolle Koenig, Dagger, Lets go!"

"Mu La Flagga, Dagger Zero Custom, heading out!"

"Ryu Hisanaga, Dragon Reaper Gundam, Taking to the skies!"

"Calista Shae, Commando Gundam, let's hit it!"

After them came the Spartans, GiNNs, and Rau's CGUE, all launched from their ships and blasted ahead at top speed to their target the ICA pilots shouting "Remember Solstice!"

_**Artemis Control Center**_

The fat, overconfident fool that is Garcia immediately began to be pissed off and, knowingly, scared shitless.

"How did this happen! This base is supposed to be impenetrable!"

"Commander! A Mobile Suit with some type of cloak, as it looks like, somehow got in without being seen and destroyed the generators to the barrier!" explained his XO who had a crazy looking hair-due.

"Sir! Enemy Fleet approaching! They're launching Mobile Suits!" Shouted the radar operator, Garcia paled when he heard that. "Which Fleet? ZAFT! The ICA!"

"_BOTH_!" was the Ensign's reply. Garcia had only a few minutes till the combined force got inside the base and create havoc for them. His decision was the obvious.

"Launch all Mobile Armors, and Yeti's, and activate all defense batteries! Don't let them in the base!"

As soon as 6 TS-MA2 Moebiuses began launching, a burst of 90mm "Vulcan" cannon fire ripped them apart before they can engage their attackers, a red and white blur flew past the wreckage. The Hero flew through the harbor, targeting anything of interest.

"WOW! This thing is amazing, even in MA mode!" Jordan exclaimed with awe and joy as he continued strafing any important target she could find.

The Buster and the Duel were blasting the docked Nelson-class ships that Nicol told them about earlier.

"This is too easy! We'll back in time for Breakfast when this is over!" Yzak shouted as he unleashed a volley of missiles.

"They were so confident in thinking that this base is unbreakable, that they neglect to strengthen their defenses inside the Umbrella!" informed Dearka as he fired his Hyper Bazooka against a Drake-class that came from the harbor.

The battle was going well as a Spartan fired its 90mm rifle in 3 second bursts destroying two Mobile Armors and an "Igelstellung" battery. Two Terminal Patriots work in conjunction with three GiNNs armed with Barrus Ion Cannons in destroying a Nelson-class that was trying to escape. A GiNN used it's sword to destroy a turret on a Drake-Class. The Eurasians know that they have lost Artemis and many MA pilots and ships begin to flee.

"We have to get out of here!"

"They're swarming the place!"

"Retreat! Retreat! Fall back to Lunar HQ!"

"That bastard Garcia! This is his entire fault!"

As Garcia heard the frantic calls of the soldiers under his command, he felt a dark chill go up and down his spine. Many of the bases personal begin to surrender, rather to live than to die for a man such as himself. It was then a Mobile Armor got hit by a 90mm round and started hurtling towards the Command Center he and his staff was in. The MA slammed into the structure and exploded killing Garcia and the senior staff in the process. Ryu flying his Gundam saw the explosion and had only one thought for the man now killed in the inferno.

'Damn…he stole my kill!' and with that he flew off, carrying on with his mission. The battle started to wind down as more and more of the defenders surrendered. In just one hour the base surrendered and the ICA and ZAFT pilots gave a victory cheer. Kira, unlike the others who destroyed their enemies completely, used her beam rifle to disable the Mobile Amours by trying to blast off their wings and damaging their engines, however there were some where she wasn't very lucky, and her shots destroyed Yeti's and Moebiuses completely. She didn't feel the victory aura. People were killed today and she knew better, but she didn't let her feelings get in the way of his duty. She was happy when her friends in their respective Gundams came up to him and Cagalli's Dagger came up as well.

"Well, its over," Kira said with a tired voice. The others nodded and decided it was time to head back to the Archangel.

"Come on, let's head on back and get out of these things. I can use the nap," Athrun said as she and the others turned and headed back to the Archangel.

Jordan was relieved. Other than the Yeti's, they didn't have any of those mass-produce units here at Artemis. He figured the Atlantic Federation was keeping it a secret until the time was right. He knew if they ever manage to get the Natural OS or worse capture an intact one, they were screwed. But right now, the day was theirs. With that he turned his Gundam and headed back to the Archangel grateful to be alive.

_**Archangel MS bay**_

_**3 hours later**_

"Aw, man! Even though it was for an hour, I'm beat!" Tolle said as he sat in the Dagger's cockpit, feeling tired after the battle. So far he scored 5 kills with his Dagger, he felt bad about he done to those pilots, but Mu later told him that's what happens in war, "People live, People die" that's all there is to it. It was then that Tolle got curious about something.

"You know, ZAFT is made up mainly of Coordinators, but the ICA military seems to be mostly made of Naturals and a few Coordinators. Why is that?" he asked to no one in Particular.

"It's because the Majority of the population is 70% Natural," said a voice and Tolle looked and saw Adam outside. "It's mostly made up of Naturals while the rest are either Coordinators or Halves," he explained and Tolle got a little more confused.

"Okay and why's that?"

Adam answered straight off the bat, "Because if the population is made up entirely of Coordinators then we'd be screwed,"

That made Tolle ask in shock "W-What do you mean!"

"While First and Second Generation Coordinators can re-produce, the third Generation cannot because they will become sterile and can't have children. So you see, without Naturals the Coordinator gene pool goes down the toilet. When the Earth Alliance destroyed Solstice out of the 243,721 victims, only 452 were Coordinators. So you see what they did at Solstice was foolish and idiotic. And also cruel," and with that he went off leaving behind a shocked and stunned Tolle contemplating on what he just said.

_**With Jordan and Kira**_

"You sure your Ok Kira?" Jordan asked seeing Kira's distant look.

"Ya, I'm fine." She said, but Jordan didn't buy it. "Come on, what's bothering you?" he asked.

Kira finally gave in, and sighed. "It's just…well, I know we have to kill, being war and all but…" she let it trail there.

"Kira, for the last time, you are no Monster, and you never were." Jordan said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You are Kira Yamato, Pilot of the Strike, Soldier of the ICA, and most importantly…" he smiled."My Girlfriend." He finished and Kira returned the smile.

"I guess some things never change." Kira said as she leaned forward and her lips met with Jordan's, and he quickly returned the kiss as they fell into bed.

_**Ryu and Calista's Room**_

"Are you alright Ryu?" Calista asked in concern as Ryu stepped out of the shower.

Ryu sighed and nodded at his girlfriend "Just disappointed I guess," He admitted as he sat down with Calista in his lap burying his face into her neck eliciting a soft moan from his lover "I was hoping to put Garcia's head on a pike for all to see when I got through with him."

Calista sighed as she turned in his lap to face him "I don't blame you for what happened then Ryu," She whispered kissing him lightly "You were just a new Coordinator Recruit; no one would have listened to you if Garcia had said _you_ raped me even if _I_ spoke out against it saying that the fat bastard did so."

Ryu smiled sadly at her "I'm sorry Calista," He apologized hugging her tightly.

Calista grinned "There is nothing to forgive Ryu," She assured "So why don't you come here and shoe me how much you love me."

Ryu grinned at her and pressed his lips against her falling back as she pushed him straddling his waist '_Oh tonight is going to be _fun.' He predicted with a grin.

_**The following morning**_

After placing thruster on the base the ICA/ZAFT fleet hauled the base back to the Colonies were it can be integrated in the defense network. It was then a message from Command HQ that the Archangel is ordered to go to the Debris Belt and look for the Liner Silverwind that was reroute to Solstice to check for problems for the Memorial Service for the victims. What's worse is that Lacus Clyne was onboard to oversee the Service personally. To say Matt was shocked to hear that was an understatement. Murrue then ordered Neumann to change course to the Debris Belt. The Archangel separated from the captured base and Fleet. Heading off to find the Pink Princess of the PLANTs.


	9. Notice

**Ok, I know you were all expecting this to be the next chapter of this fic, but I have some Bad news, and some good news. **

**The Bad News is that I am going to stop writing the following fics:**

**Gundam SEED Miracle**

**Gundam SEED Miracle Ver.2**

**Gundam SEED Dynasty**

**Gundam SEED Vestige**

**Gundam SEED Song of Redemption**

**Gundam SEED Nation of the Stars**

**The Reason why I am cancelling these fics is because I am having trouble keeping track of them. Their all Gundam SEED Fics, so its easy to get them confused. **

**But now the good news! Though I am going to stop writing those fics, I am now working on a new Gundam SEED Fic that will be acting as a replacement. What I am doing is Merging elements from the fics above, and putting them together into a single fic. This new fic will be called simply:**

**Gundam SEED Miracle Re-visioned**

**Hey, I like the title of Miracle! That and I couldn't think of a better name for the fic. I am working on this fic as we speak, and I hope to post it soon for you all to enjoy! So please be patient, and you will not be disappointed!  
><strong>


End file.
